idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Idole
0, 1, ... 8Gatsu-chan (八月ちゃん)* 723 * A''' A~chan (あ～ちゃん) A Cui (阿翠)* Abe Ai (阿部愛)* Abe Akari (明梨朱里) Abe Asami (安倍麻美) - Solist - Abe Asami (阿部麻美) - Hello! Project - Abe Erie (阿部絵里恵) Abe Kanamu (阿部叶夢)* Abe Mari (阿部 真里)* Abe Maria (阿部マリア) Abe Mariko (阿部 真理子)* Abe Mei (阿部芽唯) Abe Mihoko (阿部美穂子) Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) Abe Shizue (あべ静江) Abe Yumeri (阿部 夢梨) Abiru Riho (阿比留李帆) Abiru Yuu (あびる 優 / 阿比留優) aco (あこ) AD Nagisa (ADなぎさ) Adachi Serika (安達芹香) Adachi Yumi (安達祐実) Agarie Hikari (東江ひかり) Agatsuma Kayo (我妻佳代) Agatsuma Naomi (我妻尚美)* Agatsuma Rumi (我妻ルミ)* Agawa Asami (阿川麻美) Agnes Chan (アグネス・チャン) Agnes Lum (アグネス・ラム) Agnes Miling Kaneko-Chan* Agnes Nalani Lum* AI* Ai Risa (阿井莉沙) Aiba Kensui (愛刃 健水)* Aibu Saki (相武紗季) Aichan (あいちゃん) Aichan 4sei (あいちゃん4さい)* Aichan 5sei (あいちゃん5さい)* Aichan 6sei (あいちゃん6さい)* Aichan 7sei (あいちゃん7さい)* Aichi (あいち) Aida Miho (藍田美豊 / 愛田実歩 / 愛田美歩) Aida Orine (藍田 織音) Aida Shoko (相田翔子) Aigasa Moe (相笠萌) Aihara Ami (藍原亜美) * Aihara Reno (愛原 れの) Aihara Rina (相原莉奈) Aihara Saki (相原咲) Aihara Yu (相原勇) Aikawa Ayano (愛川あやの) Aikawa Chika (藍川千佳) Aikawa Eri (相川恵里) Aikawa Kozue (愛川こずえ) Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) Aikawa Naomi (愛川奈緒美)* Aikawa Yuzuki (愛川 ゆず季) Aiko (愛子) AiLi* Aimi* Aimoto Akiko (相本あきこ)* Aimoto Kumiko (相本久美子) Aina The End (アイナ・ジ・エンド) Aino Eri (愛野えり) Aino Minako (愛野美奈子) Aira (愛来) Airi (あいり)* - Airi & Meiri - Airi (愛理 / あいり) - Clip-clop - Aisaka Haruna (逢坂はるな)* Aisaka Kokoa (逢坂ここあ) Aisaka Nana (逢坂なな) Aisako Miyu (愛迫みゆ)* AISHA * Aisu Rei (愛須れい) Aitani Reina (相谷麗菜) Aito Chihiro (愛桃千尋) Aizawa An (逢沢杏) Aizawa Keiko (相澤敬子)* Aizawa Konomi (相沢このみ)* Aizawa Maki (相沢真紀 / 相沢まき) Aizawa Nao (藍沢菜生) Aizawa Risa (相沢梨紗) Aizuki Hina (逢月ひな) Ajima Nana (安島菜々) Akagi Masae (赤木優江)* Akahane Tsubura (赤羽つぶら) AKANE* Akaneya Himika (茜屋日海夏) Akasaka Sae (赤坂沙絵) Akashi Natsuko (明石奈津子) AKI * Akiko (亜希子) Akimoto Mamiko (秋元麻巳子)* Akimoto Manatsu (秋元真夏) Akimoto Ruuna (秋元瑠海) Akimoto Sayaka (秋元才加) AKINA (アキナ) Akino Haruka (秋野はるか) Akiyama Alice (秋山ありす) Akiyama Mao (秋山眞緒) Akiyama Rina (秋山 莉奈) Akiyama Rui (秋山るい) Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) Akazono Kojiro (赤園 虎次郎)* Akizuki Yume (秋月ゆめ) ALiCE * Alice Rozen (アリス・ローゼン) Alicia Chanzia (アリシア・カンジア) Alisa Durbrow (ダーブロウ 有紗) Alisa Yuriko Durbrow (アリサ・ユリコ・ダーブロウ)* Ally (アリー) Amachi Mari (天地 真理) Amaguri Cocoa (甘栗ココア) Amaki Jun (天木じゅん) Amaki Sally (天城サリー) Amako Chiemi (尼子 智栄美)* Amami Tsubasa (天海つばさ) Amamiya Iori (雨宮伊織) Amamiya Otoha (天宮音羽) Amanatsu Yuzu (甘夏ゆず) Amane (あまちゃん)* Amane Asuka (あまね飛鳥) Amane Kaoru (雨音薫)* Amane Misa (弥 海砂) Amano Mana (天野麻菜) Amano Natsu (天野 なつ) Amatani Midori (雨谷碧莉)* Amaterasu Omomoko (天照大桃子)* Amatsuka Moe (天使 もえ) ame to kanmuri (あめとかんむり)* Amemiya Maika (雨宮舞夏) Amemiya Tomoe (雨宮朋絵) Ami (あみ)* - Dream - ami * - lyrical school - Amihama Naoko (網浜直子) Amika (愛美香 / あみか / アミカ) Amina du Jean (愛美奈・デュジャン) Amou-ruru (天羽るる) Amou Tenri (天羽てんり) Amulet Clover ♣Irori♣* Amuro * Amuro Namie (安室奈美恵) An (アン) Anai Chihiro (穴井 千尋) Anai Yuko (穴井夕子) Anastasia (ｱﾅｽﾀｼｱ / Анастасия) Anchi (あんち) Anchii (アンチー) Ando Eimi (安藤笑) Ando Erina (安藤愛璃菜) Ando Sakura (安藤咲桜) Ando Sayaka (安藤 沙耶香) Ando Yuzu (安藤ゆず) Aninditha Rahma Cahyadi (アニンディタ・ラーマ・チャヒャディ) Anna (アンナ)* - BON-BON BLANCO - ANNA (アンナ)* - Osaka★Syunkasyuto - Ano (あの) ANRI (アンリ)* Anzai Hiroko (安西 ひろこ / 安西 紘子) Anzai Kana (安西かな) Anzai Maria (安西マリア) Anzai Naomi (安斉奈緒美) Anzai Natsuki (安西菜月)* Anzai Tomoko (安斉智子)* Aoba Hinari (青葉ひなり) Aoba Jun (蒼波純)* Aoi Chihiro (蒼井ちひろ)* Aoi Natsumi (葵なつみ) Aoi Sola / Aoi Sora (蒼井 そら) Aoki Erina (青木英里奈) Aoki Isa (青木衣沙) Aoki Mei (青木 茗)* Aoki Mari (青木 眞理)* Aoki Mio (青木 未央)* Aoki Shiori (青木栞) - Starmarie - Aoki Shiori (青木詩織) - SKE48 - Aoki Yuko (青木 裕子) Aonami Jun (青波 純) Aoshima Karen (蒼嶋夏恋) Aota Noriko (青田典子) Aoyama Reiko (青山玲子) Aoyama Reina (青山玲奈) April (エイプリル) April Barbaran (エイプリル・ババラン)* Aragaki Ayana (新垣彩奈) Aragaki Yui (新垣 結衣) Arai Hitomi (新井ひとみ) Arai Kaoruko (新井薫子) Arai Maju (荒井麻珠) Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) Arai Reira (荒井玲良) Arai Rika (新井利佳) Arai Saki (荒井紗紀 / 荒井纱) Arakawa Saho (荒川紗穂) Arakawa Yuuna (荒川優那) Araki Kokoro (新木こころ) Araki Sakura (新木さくら) Aramaki Misaki (荒巻美咲) Arashiro Beni (安良城紅) Arata Yuyu (新ユウユ) ARAYA * Araya Himeka (新谷姫加) Araya Satsuki (新矢 皐月) Araya Yumi (新矢ゆみ) Areekul Cherprang (เฌอปราง อารีย์กุล) Aria (アリア) Aria M Milvana (アリア・M・ミルヴァーナ) Arie (아리) Ariga Koharu (有賀小陽) Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) Ariiso Miyu (有磯実結) Arima Yuka (有馬優茄) Arisaka Emi (有坂愛海 / 保坂愛海) Arisawa Miharu (有沢みはる) Arisu Misaki (有須みさき) Arisugawa Otome (有栖川 おとめ) Arita Mero (有田めろ) Arita Ria (有田りあ) Ariyasu Momoka (有安杏果) Asa Tomomi (麻友美) Asachiru / Asachill (あさちる) Asada Mako (浅田真子)* Asada Miho (浅田美穂) Asada Miyoko (浅田美代子) Asagiri Rei (朝霧麗) Asahi Nao (朝日奈央) Asahi Runa (朝日るな) Asahina Rina (朝比奈里奈) Asai Yuka (浅井裕華) Asai Yuko (浅井優子)* Asaka Yui (浅香唯) Asaka Yuki (浅香友紀) Arakaki Hitoe (新垣仁絵) Asakawa Nana (浅川梨奈) Asakura Akira (麻倉あきら)* Asakura Kayo (朝倉 佳代)* Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) Asakura Mizuho (朝倉みずほ) Asakura Yuri (朝倉ゆり) Asakura Yuu (麻倉 憂) Asami (亜紗美) - Ex AV Idol -* Asami (あさみ) - Hello! Project - Asami Nao (麻見奈央) Asami Yuko (浅見ユウコ) Asami Yuma (麻美 ゆま) Asamin (あさみん)* Asamiya Mizuho (麻宮みずほ)* Asano Yuko (浅野ゆう子 / 赤沢裕子) Asao Miwa (浅尾美和) Asaoka Megumi (麻丘めぐみ) Asato Minami (安里南) Ashida Mana (芦田 愛菜) Ashihara Yua (芦原優愛) Asibuto Penta (足太ぺんた) Aso Kana (麻生 かな)* Aso Mamiko (麻生真美子) Aso Natsuko (麻生夏子) Aso Nyatsuko (あそうにゃつこ)* Aso Ririko (麻生梨里子)* Asou Maaya (麻生 真彩) asuka (あすか)* - Ex-Morning Musume Asuka (あすか)* - Dancing Dolls Asuka Kirara (明日花キララ) Athena* Atobe Miu (跡部みぅ) Atsumi Lang (淳美ラング)* Atsumi Saiki (厚見 彩姫) Aya (アヤ)* - D&D - AYA* - Gravure Idol - AYA* - Solist - Aya / AYA (あや)* - Brats - Aya (アヤ)* - Stella☆Beats - AYA (AYA -絢-)* - BeForU - Aya * - Dream - Aya (あちゃ) - HeartsMaker - Aya Eightprince (アヤ・エイトプリンス) Ayaka (アヤカ) - Coconuts Musume - ayaka * - lyrical school - Ayakawa Hinano (彩川ひなの) Ayakawa Sakino (彩川さきの) AYAKO (あやこ) AYAMI * Ayami Chercy Snow (アヤミ・チェルシー・スノウ) Ayami Syunnka (あやみ旬果) AYAMO (あやも) Ayamori Aoi (綾森あおい) Ayana (あやな) Ayana Shahab (アヤナ・シャハブ) AYANO * - Bikyaku Jidai - ayano - Moth in Lilac - Ayano Nana (彩乃なな) Ayase Ami (綾瀬亜美) Ayase Eri (絢瀬絵里) Ayase Haruka (綾瀬 はるか) Ayase Miho (綾瀬 美穂) Ayase Naru (彩瀬なる) Ayukawa Miina (歩河みぃな)* AYUMI* - Solist - AYUMI* - Party Rockets GT - ayumi shibata* AYUNiD (アユニ・D) Azama Mew (安座間美優) Azuma Asami (東亜佐美) Azuma Hiyori (東ひより)* Azuma Keiko (東恵子) Azuma Rion (東李苑) Azuma Shiori (東志栞) Azuma Yuki (東由樹) Azumi * AZUSA * Azusa (Kari) (あずさ(仮))* '''B Bada (바다) Baba Akiho / Baba Aquiho (馬場 晃穂)* Bando Nozomi (坂東希) Beby Chaesara Anadila (ベビー・カエサラ・アナディラ) Beckii* Beckii Cruel (ベッキー･クルーエル) Becky (ベッキー) / Becky♪♯ (ベッキー♪♯) Bee * BENI * Beni Daniels * Britney (ブリトニー) Brittany* Bubble Aota (バブル青田)* Bukiya Momotaro (武器屋 桃太郎)* C''' CaN * Casandra (カサンドラ) Cathy Cat (カティーキャット) Cathy Graham (キャシー・グラハム) Cecil (千知) Cent Chihiro Chitti (セントチヒロ・チッチ) Chae Won (채원) Chaki (ちゃき)* Chan Mei Ling (陳美齡)* Chanmomo (ちゃんもも◎)* Chelsea (チェルシー) Chelsea Ching (チェルシー・チン)* Chelsea Ching Monroe * Chen Si (陈思) Cherprang Areekul (เฌอปราง อารีย์กุล) Chiaki Naomi (チアキ ナオミ / ちあき なおみ) Chiba Marin (千葉海) Chiba Omoka (千葉思佳) Chiba Yui (千葉祐衣) Chibo (ちーぼう)* Chie * Chieri* Chiffon (しふぉん) Chigi Rumiko (千木留美子)* Chihiro (チヒロ) Chii Chii Decora* CHIKA* Chikano (チカノ)* Chikano Rina (近野莉菜) Chitose Chino (千歳ちの) Chiyusuke (ちゅーすけ)* Cindy Gulla (シンディ・グラ) Cindy Yuvia (シンディ・ユフィア) Chin Mirei (陳美麗)* Cho Shi Yoon (조시윤) Choi Sung Hee (최성희)* Chou Kurena (長久玲奈) Clione Reika (クリオネレイカ)* CLOCK & BOTAN (クロック・アンド・ボタン)* COCO Coco Chanel (瑚々茶練)* Coco Misato (Coco海里) Coco Partin Coco (ココ・パーティン・ココ) Cococo (子子子 / こここ) Coshoji Megumi (コショージメグミ) Cosplay Idol Amu ☆ (コスプレアイドルあみゅ☆)* CREA* Christi (クリスティ) Christin Larsen (คริสติน ลาร์เซ่น) Cuca (くーか)* Cynthia* '''D Dan Mitsu (壇蜜) Danbara Riri (段原梨里) Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々) Danielle (ダニエル) Danielle Delaunay (ダニエル・デラネイ)* Danielle Mangat* DAOKO (だをこ) Dark Shizukuhime (ダーク静姫) Date Kaoru (伊達薫) Date Kyoko (伊達杏子) Deguchi Aki (出口陽) Delima Rizky (デリマ・リズキー) Demura Mami (出村真実) Denya Erika (傳谷英里香) Devi Kinal Putri (デビ・キナル・プトリ) Diva-bot DJ Amin (DJあーみん)* DJ Erie* DJ Hikaru * DJ Nemukyun (DJねむきゅん)* DJ POCHI * DJ WASA * DJ younaP!* DJane * Dobashi Kaede (土橋楓)* Doi Asami (土肥 あさみ)* Doi Mahiro (土井まひろ)* Dorothy West (ドロシー・ウェスト) Dream Ami* Dream Erie* Dream Shizuka * Dynamite MARI (ダイナマイトMARI) E''' Ebe Kanako (江邉佳那子) Ebina Sachiko (海老名 佐智子)* Egawa Yumi (江川有未) Ego Yuna (江籠裕奈) Eguchi Aimi (江口愛実) Eguchi Chisato (江口千里)* Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶) Eguchi Yoshiko (江口葉子)* Ehime Nao (愛媛 なお) Eikura Nana (榮倉 奈々) Einyan (えいにゃん)* Ellie Craft * elly* Emi (エミ)* EMIRI * - Pimm's - Emiri (えみり) - Checkmate - Emiu Weilschmidt (エミュウ・ヴァイルシュミット) Enami Miho (榎並美穂)* Endo Haruka (遠藤遥) Endo Mai (遠藤舞) Endo Ruka (遠藤瑠香) Endo Yasuko (遠藤 康子) Enomoto Kanako (榎本 加奈子) Enta Haruka (円田はるか) EON (エオン)* Eren (絵恋)* Eren-chan (えれんちゃん) ERI * - blue chee's - Eri (えり)* - STAR☆ANIS - Erica (絵梨華) - Talent - erica - Electric Ribbon - Erie (エリエ)* ERIKA* ERINA * - Solist - Erina (えりな) - Cocolo Colon - ERISA* Eto Maria (江渡万里彩) Eto Misa (衛藤美彩) EVEKI * EYE* '''F Falulu Vocaldoll (ファルル・ボーカドール) First Summer Uika (ファーストサマーウイカ) Fishy (ピシ)* Fishy Sashimi (ピシ・さしみ)* Fonchi (フォンチー) Frances (フランシス) Frieska Anastasia Laksani (フリスカ・アナスタシア・ラクサニ) Fudo Miki (風堂美起)* Fujie Reina (藤江れいな) Fujii Aya (藤井彩) Fujii Ichiko (藤井一子) Fujii Karen (藤井夏恋) Fujii Kayoko (藤井佳代子)* Fujii Nana (藤井奈々) Fujii Naomi (藤井奈緒美)* Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) Fujii Runa (藤井瑠菜) Fujii Serika (藤井せりか)* Fujii Shelly (藤井 シェリー) Fujii Shuuka (藤井萩花) Fujikawa Chiai (藤川千愛) Fujikawa Mayu (藤川まゆ) Fujiki Kazue (藤木 一恵)* Fujima Sakura (藤間 桜) Fujimori Yuuko (藤森夕子) Fujimoto Akari (藤本 朱莉) Fujimoto Hikari (藤本ひかり) Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴) - Hello! Project - Fujimoto Miki (藤本美紀) - Akishibu Project - Fujimoto Mitsuki (藤本美月) Fujimoto Riko (藤本理子) Fujimoto Sara (藤本紗羅) Fujimoto Yukimi (藤本有紀美) Fujimoto Yukina (藤本優樹菜)* Fujimura Asami (藤村あさみ) Fujimura Miki (藤村美樹) Fujimura Natsuki (藤村菜月) Fujioka Mami (藤岡麻美) Fujisaki Asami (藤崎麻美) Fujisaki Ayane (藤咲彩音) Fujisaki Hiromi (藤咲裕美) Fujisaki Maya (藤崎 まや) Fujisaki Mayuka (藤咲真有香) Fujisaki Mutsumi (藤崎 睦美)* Fujisawa Ayumi (藤沢 あゆ美)* Fujishiro Anna (藤城アンナ) Fujishiro Arisa (藤白愛里紗) Fujita Akari (藤田あかり) Fujita Ena (藤田恵名) Fujita Miria (藤田みりあ) Fujita Nana (藤田奈那) Fujitani Miki (藤谷 美紀) Fujiwara Miyabi (藤原みやび) Fujiwara Natsuki (藤原夏姫) Fujiwara Rie (藤原理恵) Fukada Kyoko (深田 恭子) Fukada Mayu (福田 真由美)* Fukada Shizuna (深田しずな) Fukagawa Mai (深川麻衣) Fukai Negai (深井ねがい) Fukakai Eren (深海絵恋)* Fukata Seina (深田聖奈) Fukatsu Eri (深津絵里) Fukawa Kaori (布川かおり)* Fukawa Tomoko (布川智子) Fukaya Ai (深谷愛) Fukuya Tomomi (降矢智美)* Fuko (風子) Fuku Manami (福 愛美) Fukuchi Rena (福地礼奈) Fukuda Akane (福田朱子) Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香) Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) Fukuda Kazumi (福田 一美)* Fukuda Moe (福田萌) Fukuda Saki (福田沙紀) Fukuhara Ann (福原あん) Fukuhara Haruka (福原遥) Fukuhara Uta (福原詩) Fukuma Ami (福間杏実) Fukumoto Aina (福本愛菜) Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) Fukunaga Satomi (福永恵規) Fukuno Ramu (福野来夢) Fukunoue Mayu (福之上 真友) Fukuoka Hiromi (福岡弘美)* Fukuoka Seina (福岡聖菜) Fukushita Megumi (福下惠美) Fullmoon (フルムーン) FUMIKA * Funaki Musubu (船木結) Funaki Saori (船木沙織) Funakoshi Ayaka (船越彩花) Furi (ふうり)* Furuhata Nao (古畑奈和) Furukawa Airi (古川愛李) Furukawa Atsuko (古川温子) Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) Furukawa Mirin (古川未鈴) Furusaki Hitomi (古崎 瞳) Furuya Megumi (古谷 仁)* Futaba Aria (双葉アリア) Futaba Nae (双葉苗) Futaba Riko (双葉璃子) Futami Yuuki (二見夕貴) Futamura Haruka (二村春香) Fuuka Koyoi (風香今宵)* Fuwari Ruru (ふわりるる)* Fuyutsuki Kaede (冬月かえで) G''' Gabryela Marcelina (ガブリェラ·マルセリナ) Gal Sone (ギャル曽根 / ギャルソネ) GARUDA Garuru (ガルル) Gemma Cruel (ジェマ・クルーエル) Go Zeela (ゴ・ジーラ) Godo Saki (神門沙樹) Goi Michiko (五井道子)* Gomi (五味) Gonda Natsumi (権田夏海) Gong ShiQi (龚诗淇) Goo Hara (구하라)* Goto Kumiko (後藤 久美子) Goto Maki (後藤真希) Goto Mariko (後藤まりこ) Goto Mito* Goto Miyu (後藤みゆう) Goto Moe (後藤萌咲) Goto Rara (後藤楽々) Goto Rie (後藤リエ) Goto Risa (後藤 理沙) Goto Risako (後藤 理沙子) Goto Sayaka (後藤咲花) Goto Sonoko (後藤その子)* Goto Yukari (後藤友香里) Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) Goto Yuko (後藤邑子) Gu Yun (古筠)* GUINER (ガイナー)* Gumi (ぐみ)* - Band Ja Naimon! - GUMI (グミ) - VOCALOID - Gundo Miyu (郡戸美有) Gunji Erisa (郡司 英里沙) Guo Jialu (郭嘉露)* Guppy (グッピー) Guu-chan (グーチャン) Gyouten Yurina (行天優莉奈) '''H Habu Mizuho (土生 瑞穂) Habu Rie (羽生理恵)* Hachigatsu-chan / Hachi Gatsu Chang (八月ちゃん) Hachimine Anna (鉢嶺杏奈) Hachimine Nana (鉢嶺七奈) Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) Hagimoto Nozomi (萩本のぞみ)* Hagio Misato (萩尾美聖) Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) - °C-ute - Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) - AV Idol - Hagiwara Yukiho (萩原雪歩) Hama Chisaki (浜千咲)* Hama Sayuna (濵咲友菜) Hamada Juri (浜田朱里) Hamada Kou (浜田コウ) Hamada Shouko (浜田 翔子) Hamaguchi Ranko (浜口藍子) Hamajima Sayaka (浜嶋彩夏) Hamamatsu Riona (濵松里緒菜) Hamano Yuko (浜野裕子) Hanamura Hiromi (花村 博美)* Hamasaki Ayumi (浜崎あゆみ / 濱崎歩) Hamasaki Kaho (浜崎香帆) Hamasaki Kurumi (浜崎くるみ)* Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) Hanai Miri (花井 美里 / 花井 美理) Hanai Sonoko (花井その子) Hanami Sachiya (花見咲知弥)* Hanano Yuuka (花乃ゆうか) Hanasaki Cobeni (花咲こべに) Hanasato Asuka (花里飛鳥) Hanasato Sayaka (花里明香) Hanashima Masae (花島優江)* Hanashima Yuko (花島優子) Hanayama Mizuki (花山瑞貴) Hanazawa Reika (花沢れいか) Haneda Erika (羽田惠理香 / はねだえりか) Hanyu Mimi (羽生美々) Hara (하라) Hara Aimi (原愛実) Hara Marina (原麻里奈)* Hara Mikie (原幹恵) Hara Miyuki (原みゆき) Hara Seina (原聖菜) Harada Aoi (原田 葵) Harada Jurina (原田樹里菜) Harada Mao (原田真緒) Harada Mayu (原田まゆ) Harada Noriko (原田徳子) Harada Tomoyo (原田 知世) Harada Yuuka (原田ゆうか) Haraguchi Megumi (原口恵美)* Harami * Harasawa Mao (原澤まお) Hario Arisa (針尾ありさ) Haruka (はるか) - Chimo - HARUKA * - Party Rockets GT - Harukawa Ruka (春川 瑠花)* Haruko Haynes (ハルコ・ヘインズ)* Harumoto Yuki (春本ゆき) HARUNA * Haruna Ai (はるな愛) Haruna Chisato (春名ちさと)* Harune Aira (春音あいら) Haruno Emiri (春野絵実莉) Haruno Megumi (春野恵) Harusame Momoka (はるさめ桃花) Haruse Sakino (春瀬咲乃) Hasebe Yu (長谷部優) Hasegawa Ai (長谷川愛) Hasegawa Emi (長谷川恵美) Hasegawa Haruna (長谷川晴奈) Hasegawa Mizuki (長谷川瑞) Hasegawa Reika (長谷川怜華) Hasegawa Rumi (長谷川瑠美 / 長谷川るみ)* Hasegawa Yumi (長谷川祐実)* Hashiguchi Erina (橋口恵莉奈) Hashida Mirei (橋田三令) Hashima Mei (羽島めい) Hashima Miki (羽島みき) Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) Hashimoto Ami (橋本亜美) Hashimoto Haruna (橋本陽菜) Hashimoto Hikari (橋本耀) Hashimoto Hina (橋本陽菜) Hashimoto Kaede (橋本楓) Hashimoto Kanna (橋本環奈) Hashimoto Lulu (橋本ルル) Hashimoto Maiko (橋本舞子)* Hashimoto Mami (橋本まみ) Hashimoto Mikako (橋本美加子 / 橋本実加子) Hashimoto Nagisa (橋本渚) Hashimoto Nanami (橋本奈々未) Hashimoto Ruka (橋本瑠果) Hashimoto Yukina (橋本幸奈) Hashimoto Yukino (橋本雪乃) Hashimoto Yuria (橋本ゆりあ) Hashino Emi (橋野 恵美 / はしのえみ) Hashiyasume Atsuko (ハシヤスメ・アツコ) Hasuzaki Hajime (蓮崎はじめ) Hasumi Kurea (蓮実クレア) Hata Naoko (秦直子)* Hata Sawako (秦佐和子) Hatada Rie (畠田理恵) Hatakeyama Chisaki (畠山智妃) Hatanaka Seira (畠中清羅) Hatano Noriko (波多野法子)* Hatayama Arisa (畑山亜梨紗) Hatori Akane (羽鳥あかね) Hatsumi Saki (初美沙希) Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) Hattori Akie (服部章江)* Hattori Yuna (服部有菜) Hau Dan ( 壇はう)* Hayakawa Manami (早川愛美) Hayama Honoka (早山ほのか)* Hayama Reiko (葉山 レイコ) Hayami Akari (早見あかり) Hayami Masami (速水昌未) Hayami Yu (早見優) Hayano Kaoru (早野薫 / 早乃香織) Hayasaka Hitomi (早坂ひとみ) Hayasaka Miyu (早坂魅雪) Hayasaka Tsumugi (早坂つむぎ) Hayasaka Yoshie (早坂好恵) Hayasaki Miho (早咲みほ) Hayase Amu (早瀬愛夢) Hayashi Ayano (林綾乃) Hayashi Kaori (林香織) Hayashi Karin (林華鈴)* Hayashi Manatsu (林愛夏) Hayashi Momoka (林萌々香) Hayashi Rena (林玲奈) Hayashi Yoshiko (林 淑子)* Hayashi Yuzuka (林 弓束) Hayashida Mahiro (林田真尋) Hazuki Yuna (葉月ユウナ / はづきゆうな)* Heike Michiyo (平家充代 / 平家みちよ) Hi7TA * Hibi Makiko (日比満喜子)* Hibi Mikoto (日比美思) Hidaka Ai (日高愛) Hidaka Mizue (日高 みづえ)* Hidaritomo Ayaka (左伴彩佳) Higa Chikano (比嘉千賀乃) Higashihara Aki (東原 亜希) Higuchi Aya (樋口彩) Higuchi Hina (樋口日奈) Hiiragi Main (柊 まいん) Hiiragi Rio (柊木りお) Hiiragi Shion (柊しおん) Hiiragi Usa (柊宇咲) Hikasa Reina (日笠麗奈) Hiki Rie (比企 理恵) Hikita Tomoko (引田智子) Hikosaka Miyuki (彦坂みゆき)* hime * HIMEKA * Himekawa Reona (姫川れおな) *☆Himeno☆*ﾟ (*☆姫乃☆*ﾟ)* Himeno Tama (姫乃たま) Himenogi Rika (姫乃樹 リカ) Himesaki Ami (姫崎愛未) Himesato Maria (姫里マリア) Himeshiro Ririka (姫城りりか) Himezawa (姫沢) HINA* HINAKO* Hinata Eri (日向恵理) Hinata Miyuki (日向みゆき) Hinata Mizuki (陽向みづき) Hinata Nanami (日向 ななみ) Hioki Mimu (日置美夢) Hiraguchi Miyuki (平口みゆき) Hirai Akiko (平井明)* Hirai Yumi (平井 有未)* Hirajima Natsumi (平嶋夏海) Hirakawa Maki (平川麻紀)* Hiramatsu Kanako (平松可奈子) Hirano Aya (平野綾) Hirano Nozomi (ヒラノ ノゾミ) Hirano Nozomu (ヒラノノゾム)* Hirano Tomomi (平野智美) Hirano Yuri (平野友里) Hirasaka Aya (平坂 彩) Hirasawa Yuka (平澤優花) Hirata Iria (平田伊梨亜) Hirata Kaoru (平田薫) Hirata Rina (平田梨奈) Hirata Yoshie (平田好江)* Hirate Yurina (平手友梨奈) Hirayama Nana (平山奈々)* HIRO * Hirokawa Nanase (廣川奈々聖) Hiroko Grace (ヒロコ・グレース) Hiromatsu Natsumi (弘松菜摘) Hiromi (ひろみ)* Hirone-chan (ヒロネちゃん) Hirose Ayaka (広瀬彩海 / 廣瀬彩海) Hirose Natsuki (廣瀬なつき) Hiroshi Megumi (椛島廣恵) Hirosue Ryoko (広末涼子 / 廣末涼子) Hirowashi Marina (広橋麻理奈)* Hisamatsu Kaori (久松かおり) Hisamatsu Yumi (久松由実) HITOE * Hitohana Sui (一花寿)* Hitomi (ひとみ) Hitomi Kotone (人見古都音) Hojo Cosmo (北条コスモ) Hojo Kana (北条佳奈) Hojo Mami (北條まみ) Hojo Sophie (北条そふぃ) Hokazono Eri (外園愛理) Hokazono Hazuki (外薗葉月) Holi * Homma Hinata (本間日陽) Honda Hitomi (本田仁美) Honda Kanako (本多加奈子) Honda Kiriko (本田桐子) Honda Kozue (本田 こずえ)* Honda Minako (本田美奈子) Honda Minami (本多未南)* Honda Risa (本田理沙) Honda Ruru (本多ルル / 本多RuRu) Hongou Yuzuha (本郷柚巴) Honko Kumiko (本好久美子)* Hono (ほの) Honoka (ほの花) Honoka Rin (ほのかりん) HONOMI (ほのみ) Hori Chiemi (堀ちえみ) Hori Eriko (堀 絵梨子)* Hori Miona (堀未央奈) Hori Shion (堀詩音) Horiai Haruna (堀合華奈) Horiai Rinka (堀合琳華) Horie Kizuki (堀江葵月) Horie Shinobu (堀江しのぶ / 堀部しのぶ) Horie Yui (堀江由衣) Horigoshi Sena (堀越せな) Horii Nina (堀井仁菜) Horii Saori (堀井沙織) Horikawa Ami (堀川 杏美) Horikawa Megumi (堀川めぐみ) Horikita Maki (堀北真希) Horinouchi Saki (堀之内纱)* Horio Ayumi (堀尾 歩未) Horiuchi Kaori (堀内華央理) Horiuchi Marina (堀内まり菜) Hoshi Haruka (星はるか)* Hoshida Shiho (星田しほ) Hoshii Nanase (星井 七瀬) Hoshikawa Dariru (星川だりる) Hoshimi Rika (星美りか) Hoshimiya Ichigo (星宮 いちご) Hoshimiya Ringo (星宮 りんご) Hoshimoto Masaki (橋本真咲) Hoshina Fumimi (星名ふみみ) Hoshina Mirei (星名美怜) Hoshina Mizuki (星名美津紀) Hoshina Natsuki (星菜 夏月) Hoshina Utau (ほしな歌唄) Hoshino Aki (ほしのあき / 星野亜希) Hoshino Asuka (星野 飛鳥 / 星野 明日香 / ほしのあすか) Hoshino Kirano (星野きらの) Hoshino Michiru (星野みちる) Hoshino Mika (星野美果)* Hoshino Minami (星野みなみ) Hoshino Mizuha (星野瑞映) Hoshino Nanase (星野七瀬) Hoshino Nia (星野にぁ) Hoshino Reiko (星野麗子)* Hoshino Saki (星野沙季) Hoshino Tomomi (星野朋美) Hoshino Yuko (星野裕子)* Hoshino Yuma (星野 由真)* Hoshizora Rin (星空凛) Hosoda Miyuu (細田海友) Hosogoe Asami (細越麻未) Hosokawa Chiho (細川知保)* Hosokawa Fumie (細川ふみえ) Hosokawa Naomi (細川直美) Hosokawa Noriko (細川 典子)* Hozumi Hinako (穂積日向子) HRP-4C * Hug Mii (ハグ・ミィ) Hyun A (현아) I''' Ichigo Rinahamu (苺りなはむ) Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) Ichii Yuri (市井由理) Ichijo Tsukasa (一城つかさ) Ichijou Saeki (一条さえき) Ichijyo Yuka (一条友歌) Ichikawa Chiiko (市川三恵子) Ichikawa Manami (市川愛美) Ichikawa Masami (市川 まさみ) Ichikawa Miharu (市川美春)* Ichikawa Miori (市川美織) Ichikawa Nana (市川奈々)* Ichikawa Runa (市川るな) Ichikawa Saki (市川咲) Ichikawa Yua (市川結愛) Ichikawa Yui (市川由衣) Ichikawa Yuri (市川ゆり) Ichiki Kyoka (市來杏香) Ichiki Shiina (一木シイナ) Ichiki Tomoko (市来倫子)* Ichikura Yuna (市倉有菜) Ichimura Ryoko (市村涼子)* Ichino Narumi (市野成美) Ichinose Ayaka (一ノ瀬文香) Ichinose Kaede (一ノ瀬かえで) Ichinose Mika (一ノ瀬みか) Ichioka Ayumi (市岡愛弓) Ichioka Himeko (市岡姫子) Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) Ide Natsuki (井出夏葵) Ieda Emi (家田恵美)* Igarashi Aya (五十嵐彩)* Igarashi Kaito (五十嵐海音) Igarashi Megumi (五十嵐恵) Igusa Riona (井草里桜菜) Iha Akiko (伊波 亜希子) Iida Kaori (飯田圭織 ) Iida Riho (飯田 里穂) Iida Sakurako (飯田桜子) Iijima Ai (飯島 愛) Iijima Kaori (飯島香織) Iijima Mari (飯島 真理) Iijima Naoko (飯島 直子) Iijima Rina (飯島里奈) Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) Iino Miyabi (飯野雅) Iinuma Yurina (飯沼友里奈) Iitani Aina (飯谷 愛菜)* Iizuka Sakurako (飯塚 桜子) Ijiri Anna (井尻晏菜) Ikeda Aya (池田彩) Ikeda Nagisa (池田凪沙) Ikeda Saeko (池田咲恵子)* Ikegami Kai (池上花衣)* Ikematsu Airi (池松 愛理) Ikeyama Chiaki (池山智瑛) Ikoma Rina (生駒里奈) Ikuina Akiko (生稲晃子) Ikura (いくら / いとくとら) Ikuta Erika (生田絵梨花) Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) Ikuta Kana (生田佳那) Ikuta Risa (生田梨沙) Im Yoon Ah (임윤아)* Imada Yuna (今田 夢菜) Imai Eriko (今井絵理子) Imai Melo (今井 メロ / 今井 夢露) Imai Sachiko (今井佐知子) Imai Yu (今井優) Imai Yurie (今井悠理枝) Imaizumi Rei (今泉怜) Imaizumi Yui (今泉佑唯) Imamura Maria (今村麻莉愛) Imamura Mitsuki (今村美月) Imayoshi Megumi (今吉めぐみ) Imori Miyuki (井森美幸) Inaba Atsuko (稲葉貴子) Inaba Chiaki (稲葉ちあき) Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) Inagaki Atsuko (稲垣敦子)* Inagaki Rio (稲垣莉生) Inami Anju (伊波杏樹) Inatomi Naho (稲富菜穂) Indah Permata Sari (インダー・プルマタ・サリ) Inohara Emi (井ノ原恵美)* Inoue Aki (井上 亜希)* Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) Inoue Kazumi (井上 一美)* Inoue Mao (井上真央) Inoue Marina (井上真里奈) Inoue Nana (井上奈々) Inoue Naru (井上奈瑠) Inoue Rei (井上玲音) Inoue Rikako (井上理香子) Inoue Satori (井上さとり) Inoue Sayuri (井上小百合) Inoue Waka (井上和香) Inoue Yuina (井上結菜) Inoue Yuriya (井上由莉耶) Inui Yoko (乾曜子) Inukai Maaya (イヌカイマアヤ) Ion (いおん) Irada Tavachphongsri (ไอรดา ธวัชผ่องศรี) Irie Saaya (入江紗綾)* Irifune Kasumi (入船 加澄実) Iriyama Anna (入山杏奈) Isaka Hitomi (井坂 仁美) Isarai Yuki (小井由貴)* Isarapa Thawatpakdee (อิสราภา ธวัชภักดี) Ise Hinata (いせひなた) Iseki Ami (伊関亜美) Ishibashi Hotaru (石橋蛍) Ishibe Aya (石部郁) Ishida Anna (石田安奈) Ishida Ayumi (いしだ あゆみ) - Solist - Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) - Morning Musume - Ishida Chiho (石田千穂) Ishida Haruka (石田晴香) Ishida Hikari (石田ひかり / 石田 光) Ishida Hiroko (石田 浩子)* Ishida Miku (石田未来) Ishida Minami (石田みなみ) Ishida Yoshiko (石田良子)* Ishida Yuumi (石田優美) Ishigami Kuniko (石神国子)* Ishige Reiko (石毛礼子) Ishiguro Atsuki (石黒貴己 / 石黒アツキ) Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) Ishiguro Remi (石黒莉美) Ishihara Kaori (石原夏織) Ishihara Satomi (石原さとみ) Ishii Anna (石井杏奈) Ishii Ayaka (石井彩夏) Ishii Azusa (石井あづさ)* Ishii Kaori (石井香織) Ishii Rie (石井りえ) Ishii Rika (石井里佳 / 石井リカ) Ishikawa Emi (依知川絵美) Ishikawa Fujika (石川不二夏) Ishikawa Hidemi (石川秀美) Ishikawa Hitomi (石川ひとみ) Ishikawa Natsumi (石川夏海) Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) Ishimaru Miho (石丸美豊)* Ishimori Nijika (石森虹花) Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波) Ishino Mako (石野真子 / 石野 眞子) Ishino Riko (石野理子) Ishino Yoko (いしのようこ / 石野 陽子) Ishizaka Tomoko (石坂智子) Ishizuka Akari (石塚朱莉) Ishizuka Miku (石塚未来) Ishizuka Shioka (石塚汐花) Iso Kanae (磯佳奈江) Isobe Rie (磯辺莉英 / 磯辺りえ) Isogai Kanon (磯貝花音) Isohi Ayaka (礒干彩香) Itano Tomomi (板野友美) Ito Ayaka (伊藤彩夏) Ito Ayuko (伊藤亜佑子 / イトウアユコ)* Ito Chieri (伊藤智恵理) Ito Chisami (伊藤千咲美) Ito Chiyuri (伊藤 千由李) Ito Junna (伊藤純奈) Ito Karin (伊藤かりん) Ito Kazue (伊藤かずえ / 伊藤和枝) Ito Maiko (いとうまい子 / 伊藤 麻衣子) Ito Maki (伊藤真季) - Berrys . Ito Maki (伊藤麻希) - LinQ - Ito Mana (伊東愛) Ito Marika (伊藤万理華) Ito Miki (伊藤美紀) Ito Misaki (伊東美咲) Ito Momoka (伊藤萌々香) Ito Nene (伊藤寧々) Ito Raira (伊藤来笑) Ito Ran (伊藤 蘭) Ito Riria (伊藤理々杏) Ito Sakiko (伊藤咲子) Ito Saya (井東紗椰) Ito Sayaka (伊藤さやか / 伊藤サヤカ) Ito Tsukasa (伊藤つかさ) Ito Yuna (伊藤祐奈) Ito Yuu (伊東裕) Itoda Yumi (井戸田祐実)* Itsuki Rika (樹りか) Iwahana Shino (岩花詩乃) Iwai Sayuri (岩井小百合) Iwai Yukiko (岩井 由紀子) Iwamoto Kotone (岩本琴音) Iwamura Natsumi (岩村捺未) Iwana Misako (岩名 美紗子)* Iwanuma Chikako (岩沼千賀子) Iwasa Misaki (岩佐美咲) Iwasaki Hiromi (岩崎宏美) Iwasaki Hitomi (岩崎仁美) Iwasaki Moeka (岩崎萌花) Iwasaki Yoshimi (岩崎良美) Iwashima Manami (岩嶋雅奈未) Iwata Akane (岩田あかね) Iwata Karen (岩田華怜) Iwata Momoka (岩田桃夏) Iwatate Saho (岩立沙穂) Iyama Maho (伊山摩穂) Izukoneko (いずこねこ)* Izumi Ado (泉亜土) Izumi Haruka (泉遥)* Izumi Mari (泉 茉里) Izumi Riina (和泉りいな) Izumi Rika (泉梨華 / 泉里香 / 泉里果) Izumisawa Ayane (泉沢紋音) Izuta Rina (伊豆田莉奈) '''J Jang Da Yeon (장다연) Jenn Diaz* Jennifer Hanna (ジェニファー・ハンナ) Jennis Oprasert (เจนนิษฐ์ โอ่ประเสริฐ) Jenny Jessica (제시카) Jessica Jung (제시카정)* Jessica Lontoh * Jessica Vania (ジェシカ・ヴァニア) Jessica Veranda (ジェシカ・ヴェランダ) Jessica Veranda Tanumi Hardja * Jetsupa Kruetang (เจตสุภา เครือแตง) Jewlie (ジュリィ) Jewlulu (ジュルル)* Ji Young (지영 / ジヨン / 知英) Jimin (지민) Jiradapa Intajak (จิรดาภา อินทจักร) Jo Eriko (城恵理子) Johanna Cruel (ジョハナ・クルーエル) Jonishi Kei (上西恵) Jonishi Rei (上西怜) Jonishi Seira (上西星来) Jounouchi Sanae (城之内早苗) Ju JingYi (鞠婧祎) Jung Soo Jung (정수정)* Jung Soo Yeon (정수연)* Junjun (ジュンジュン) JUNKO * Junia (じゅにぁ)* Junon (じゅのん)* Jurika (樹凛花)* Juyondaime Toilet no Hanakosan (十四代目トイレの花子さん) JY* K''' Kadena Reon (かでな れおん / 嘉那れおん / かで那れおん) Kadomoto Honoka (門元穂果)* Kadowaki Kanako (門脇佳奈子) Kaede (かえで) - Negicco - Kaede (楓) - Happiness - KAEDE (カエデ) - Chu-Z - Kaede Azusa (楓あずさ) Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) Kaga Remi (加賀麗美) Kagami Erena (各務英礼奈)* Kagayama Risa (加賀山 梨紗) Kageyama Yuuka (影山優佳) Kagitani Mami (鍵谷まみ) Kago Ai (加護 亜依) Kagurazaka Megumi (神楽坂 恵) Kahala Tomomi (華原朋美) Kaho (夏帆) - Gravure Idol - KAHO (かほ) - Angel Generation - Kaho (かほ) - Cocolo Colon - Kai (カイ) Kaida Juri (甲斐田樹里) Kaida Satomi (甲斐田聡美) Kajino Eon (梶野恵園) Kajishima Aya (鍛治島彩) Kajiwara Azusa (梶原 梓)* Kakihara Ayano (垣原綾乃) Kakiuchi Ayami (垣内彩未) Kakizaki Memi (柿崎 芽実) Kakizaki Risaki (柿崎李咲) Kaku Grace (郭グレース) Kamachi Noriko (蒲池法子)* Kamata Hiroko (鎌田紘子) Kamata Natsuki (鎌田菜月) Kameda Reona (亀田伶央奈) Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) Kamei Mami (亀井麻未) Kamei Naoki (亀井直生) Kamei Rina (亀井理那) Kameido Eri (亀戸えり) Kamieda Emika (上枝恵美加) Kamijo Hikari (上條ひかり) Kamijo Rikako (上條りかこ)* Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) Kamimaru Botan (神丸ぼたん) Kamisaki Erina (上咲江梨菜) Kamiya Erina (神谷えりな) Kamiya Mami (神谷真実)* Kamiya Saki (カミヤサキ) Kamiya Shion (神谷 しおん) Kamizawa Asuka (神沢あすか) Kana* - Dream - Kana (かな) - Choice? - KANA * - VIC:CESS - Kana Kazue (神奈かずえ)* Kanagawa Reiko (神奈川麗子) Kanai Yuko (金井夕子) Kaname Rin (鹿目凛) Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月) Kanaya Makiko (金谷 満紀子)* Kanayama Miyoko (金山美代子)* Kanazaki Ami (菅崎あみ) Kanazawa Kiri (金澤絹理)* Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) Kanazawa Yuuki (金沢有希) Kanbe Miyuki (神戸 みゆき / 神戸 美有紀) Kanda Haru (神田春) Kanda Hina (神田緋那) Kanda Miu (神田みう)* Kanda Noriko (神田法子)* Kanehara Naoko (金原 保子)* Kaneko Emi (金子恵実 / 金子恵美 / 金子えみ) Kaneko Hikaru (金子ひかる) Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) - Hello Pro Egg - Kaneko Rie (金子理江) - Ladybaby - Kaneko Saori (金子沙織) Kaneko Satomi (金子智美 / 金子さとみ) Kaneko Shiori (金子栞) Kaneno Miho (金野美穂) Kang Ji Young (강지영)* Kang Mi Jin (강미진)* Kanna (栞菜)* - Ex-°C-ute - Kanna (かんな)* - REGiNA KiSS - Kanno Marina (菅野まりな) Kanon (かのん)* - Triangle - Kanon (夏音) - DokiDoki☆Dream Campus - Kanra (甘楽)* Kanteera Wadcharathadsanakul (กานต์ธีรา วัชรทัศนกุล) Kanzaki Megumi (神崎めぐみ) Kanzaki Miyu (神咲 みゆ) Kanzaki Mizuki (神崎 美月) Kanzaki Suzuko (神埼鈴子) Kaori* Kaori S Gotland (カオリ・S・ゴドランド)* Kaori Selene Gotland (カオリ・セレーネ・ゴドランド) KAORIN * KAORUCO * KAORUKO (カオルコ)* Karasawa Miho (唐沢 美帆) Karen (カレン / 歌恋) - Solist - KAREN* - Happiness - Karen Classica (カレン・クラシュカ) Karin (花梨)* Kariyama Kyoko (可鈴山京子) Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) Kasai Mao (河西舞桜) Kasai Minako (笠井未奈子)* Kasai Rion (河西 里音)* Kasai Tomomi (河西智美) Kasamoto Reina (笠本玲名)* Kasaya Rina (笠谷里奈) Kashimoto Moeka (柏元萌華) Kashino Yuka (樫野有香)* Kashiwabara Yoshie (柏原芳恵 / 柏原 よしえ) Kashiwagi Hinata (柏木ひなた) Kashiwagi Takayo (柏木貴代) Kashiwagi Yui (柏木佑井)* Kashiwagi Yuki (柏木由紀) Kashiwagi Yuki die 6. (6代目 柏木由紀)* Kashiyuka (かしゆか) Kasuya Satoko (粕谷聡子) Katagiri Atsuko (片桐敦子) Katahira Miumi (片平美海) Katahira Nagisa (片平なぎさ) Katano Yurie (片野友里恵) Kataoka Natsuki (片岡夏希) Katase Momo (片瀬桃) Katase Narumi (片瀬成美) Katase Satsuki (片瀬咲月) Katayama Haruka (片山陽加) Kato Arisa (加藤ありさ) Kato Chiemi (加藤智栄美)* Kato Fusae (加藤房江)* Kato Haruko (加藤晴子) Kato Kazue (加藤 和枝)* Kato Mami (加藤雅美) Kato Mayu (加藤真由) - Checkicco - Kato Mayu (加藤真侑) - Idol College - Kato Minami (加藤美南) Kato Momoka (加藤桃花) Kato Natsuki (加藤夏希) Kato Noriko (加藤紀子) Kato Reiko (かとうれいこ) Kato Rena (加藤玲奈) Kato Rubi (加藤瑠美) Kato Rumi (加藤るみ) Kato Sayaka (加藤沙耶香) Kato Shiho (加藤 史帆) Kato Yuuka (加藤夕夏) Katono Mizuho (上遠野瑞穂) Katou Karen (加藤カレン) Katsurayama Chiho (葛山知保)* Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) Katsuta Rino (勝田梨乃) Kawabata Saki (川畑早紀) Kawabe Noriko (川辺紀子)* Kawada Atsuko (川田あつ子) Kawada Junko (河田純子) Kawaei Rina (川栄李奈) Kawago Hina (川後陽菜) Kawagoe Michika (川越 みちか) Kawahara Ai (河原亜依) Kawahara Rika (川原理加) Kawahara Yui (川原結衣) Kawai Akina (河合秋奈) Kawai Fuuka (河合風花) Kawai Hina (川相陽菜)* Kawai Kazumi (可愛 かずみ) Kawai Naoko (河合奈保子) Kawai Sonoko (河合その子) Kawai Yumi (河合由美)* Kawakami Chihiro (川上千尋) Kawakami Rena (川上礼奈) Kawakami Maiko (川上 麻衣子) Kawakami Yukie (河上幸恵) Kawakita Mayuko (河北 麻友子) Kawamoto Ruri (川本璃) Kawamoto Saya (川本紗矢) Kawamoto Seina (河本聖菜) Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃 / 川村あやの) Kawamura Mahiro (川村真洋) Kawamura Nanaka (川村虹花) Kawamura Rika (川村りか) Kawamura Yui (河村唯) Kawamura Yukie (川村 ゆきえ / 川村 雪絵) Kawanabe Ayami (河那辺絢美) Kawaoto Yumi (河音祐美) Kawasaki Aki (川崎亜紀)* Kawasaki Mao (川崎真央) Kawasaki Narumi (川崎成美) Kawasaki Nozomi (川崎希) Kawashima Akane (川島 茜)* Kawashima Ayaka (川村彩花) Kawashima Miyuki (川島幸) Kawashima Mizuki (川島瑞樹) Kawashima Umika (川島海荷) Kawashima Yuuka (河島佑香)* Kawata Sachina (川田幸奈)* Kawata Yukina (川田由起奈) Kawayuka (かわゆか) Kayano (加弥乃)* Kayata Nozomi (茅田望見) Kayo Aiko (嘉陽愛子) Kazama Rei Maraika (風間玲マライカ) Kazanari Tsubasa (風鳴 翼) Kazesawa Sora (風沢そら) Kazuno Ria (鹿角理亞) Kazuno Seira (鹿角聖良) Kelsey Panigoni (ケルシー・パニゴニ) Kendo-chan (ケンドー・チャン)* Kera Hinako (計良日向子) Kidoguchi Sakurako (木戸口 桜子) Kiduki * Kijima Noriko (木嶋のりこ) Kika Front Frontal (キカ・フロント・フロンタール) KIKI * Kiki Ajimi (黄木あじみ) Kikima Aya (聞間彩) Kikkawa Hinako (吉川日菜子) Kikkawa Yuu / Kikkawa You (吉川友) Kikuchi Ami (菊地亜美) Kikuchi Ayaka (菊地彩香 / 菊地あやか) Kikuchi Fumika (菊地史夏) Kikuchi Makoto (菊地真) Kikuchi Moa (菊地最愛) Kikuchi Momoko (菊池桃子) Kikuchi Yoko (菊地陽子) Kikuchi Yuko (菊池優子)* Kikuchi Yuuka (菊地 由花) Kikuhara Yuria (菊原結里亜) KIKUKO Kikuzato Hikari (菊里ひかり) Kim Chae Won (김채원)* Kim Hyun Ah (김현아)* Kimijima Mitsuki (君島光輝) Kimino Ayumi (きみの 歩美)* Kimino Maika (公野舞華) Kimito Ayumi (きみと歩実) Kimoto Kanon (木本花音) Kimoto Yuki (木本夕貴) Kimura Akemi (木村朱美) Kimura Asami (木村麻美)* Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香)* Kimura Konomi (木村好珠) Kimura Ritsuka (木村立花) Kimura Sanae (木村早苗)* Kimura Shizuka (木村静香)* Kina Yurina (喜納由梨菜) Kinbara Naoko (金原奈保子)* Kinjo Yukari (金城ゆかり)* Kinoshita Andrea Yukiko (木下・アンドレア・有希子)* Kinoshita Asumi (木下 あすみ) Kinoshita Ayana (木下 綾菜) Kinoshita Ayumi (木下 あゆ美) Kinoshita Eriko (木下絵理子)* Kinoshita Haruna (木下春奈) Kinoshita Michelle (木下 ミシェル)* Kinoshita Momoka (木下百花) Kinoshita Yukiko (木下有希子) Kinoshita Yukina (木下優樹菜) Kiraboshi Asuka (輝星あすか / 綺羅星アスカ) KIRI (きり) Kiri Watson (キリ・ワトソン) Kirigoe Mima (霧越未麻) Kiriri* Kirishima Waka (霧島若歌) Kiritani Mao (桐谷真央) Kiritani Mirei (桐谷美玲) Kiriya Aoi (霧矢 あおい) Kisaragi Chihaya (如月 千早) Kise Mimori (貴瀬美守)* Kishida Mayu (岸田麻佑) Kishida Mimori (岸田未森) Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) Kishino Rika (岸野里香) Kishita Nozomi (木下望) Kita Reina (北玲名) Kita Remi (喜多麗美)* Kita Shiori (北汐莉) Kitagami Ami (北上アミ) Kitagawa Keiko (北川景子) Kitagawa Miwa (喜田川みわ) Kitagawa Ryoha (北川綾巴) Kitagawa Yoshino (北川愛乃) Kitahara Nanako (北原奈々子) Kitahara Rie (北原里英) Kitahara Sawako (北原佐和子) Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) Kitami Kaori (北見かおり) Kitamura Eri (喜多村英梨) Kitamura Hitomi (北村ひとみ) Kitano Hinako (北野日奈子) Kitano Kii (北乃きい) Kitano Ruka (北野瑠華) Kitaouji Sakura (北大路さくら) Kitaoka Yumeko (北岡夢子) Kitazawa Saki (北澤早紀) Kito Momona (鬼頭桃菜) Kiuchi Kurumi (木内くるみ) Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) Kizaki Jessica (希崎ジェシカ) Kizaki Yuria (木﨑ゆりあ) Kizawa Runa (木沢留那) Kizu Reina (木津玲奈 / 木津 レイナ) Kizuki Jui (希月樹衣) Kizuki Uran (木月うらん)* Kizuna Ai (キズナアイ) Kobato Miku (小鳩ミク) Kobayakawa Sae (小早川 紗枝) Kobayashi Akiko (小林明子) Kobayashi Ami (小林亜実) Kobayashi Anyu (小林晏夕) Kobayashi Asami (小林 朝美)* Kobayashi Atsuko (小林寛子) Kobayashi Ayako (小林彩子) Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓) Kobayashi Chiyami (小林千耶美) Kobayashi Hiromi (小林裕美) Kobayashi Kaho (小林歌穂) Kobayashi Kana (小林香菜) Kobayashi Kano (小林佳乃) Kobayashi Maia (小林麻衣愛) Kobayashi Mao (小林万桜) Kobayashi Marina (小林茉里奈) Kobayashi Rei (小林れい / 小林玲) Kobayashi Satoko (小林智子)* Kobayashi Yui (小林由依) Koda* Koda Kumi (倖田來未) Koda Kumiko (神田來未子)* Koda Misono (神田美苑)* Kodakari Momoka (小鷹狩百花) Kodakari Yuka (小鷹狩佑香) Kodama Haruka (兒玉遥) Kodama Ririka (小玉 梨々華) Koeda Eko (小枝 えこ) Koga Narumi (古賀成美) Kohara Haruka (小原春香) Kohinata Haruhi (小日向春日) Koide Hiromi (小出広美) Koide Mia (小出未亜) Koike Akio (小池 秋生)* Koike Anna (小池杏奈) Koike Minami (小池 美波) Koike Miyu (小池美由) Koike Yuna (小池優奈) Koinumaru Pochi (小犬丸ぽち) Koishio Ringo (恋汐りんご) Koizumi Akane (小泉 明音) Koizumi Hanayo (小泉花陽) Koizumi Karen (小泉花恋) Koizumi Kyoko (小泉今日子) Koizumi Rumi (小泉瑠美) Koizumi Runa (小泉留菜) Kojima Haruna (小嶋陽菜) Kojima Karin (小嶋花梨) Kojima Mako (小嶋真子) Kojima Mana (小嶋愛奈) Kojima Natsuki (小嶋菜月) Kojima Runa (小島瑠那) Kojina Yui (神志那結衣) Kokubu Sachiko (国分佐智子) Kokusho Sayuri (国生さゆり / 國生さゆり) Komamiya Mitsuki (駒宮美都季) Komatani Hitomi (駒谷仁美) Komatsu Ayaka (小松彩夏) Komatsu Mizuki (小松瑞希) Kominato Miwa (小湊美和) Komine Momoka (古峰桃香) Komiyama Haruka (込山榛香) Komizu Nanami (小水七海) Komori Mika (小森美果) Komori Yui (古森結衣) Komukai Minako (小向 美奈子) KONAN Konan Maru (コナン丸)* Konan Yuka (虎南有香) Konan Yuka (虎南有美) * Kondo Kumiko (近藤久美子)* Kondo Moeri (近藤萌恵里) Kondo Nana (近藤奈々)* Kondo Rina (近藤里奈) Kondo Tomoko (近藤智子) Konishi Manami (小西 真奈美) Konno Anna (今野杏南) Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) Konno Kasumi (今野香純) Konno Narumi (近野成美) Konno Yukimi (今野ゆきみ) Konno Yuuka (金野優花) Kono Honoka (河野穂乃花) Korapat Nilprapa (กรภัทร์ นิลประภา) Korenaga Miki (是永美記) Kosaka Cocona (高坂ここな) Kosaka Maya (香坂まや) Kosaka Miko (香坂未幸)* Kosaka Miyuki (香坂みゆき / 香坂美幸) Kosaka Yuka (小阪 有花 / 小阪由佳) Koshikawa Akane (越川茜)* Koshimizu Sachiko (輿水幸子) Koshiro Chii (小城千依) Koshouji Megumu (Kari) (コショージメグム(仮))* Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) Kousaka Honoka (高坂穂乃果) Kotani Misako (小谷 みさこ / 岩名美紗子) Kotani Riho (小谷里歩) KOTO (こと) Kotomi (ことみ)* Kotone Mai (小桃音 まい) Kougen Rie (高原里絵)* Koume (コウメ)* Kouzai Saki (香西咲) Koyama Hina (小山ひな) Koyama Mikuni (小山みくに)* Koyama Mitsuki (神山 満月)* Koyanagi Arisa (小柳有沙) Koyoi (コヨイ)* Kozaki Kei (小崎圭)* Kozuki Serena (上月せれな) Krystal (크리스탈) Krystal Jung* Kuba Mazuru (久葉真鶴)* Kubo Kurumi (久保 くるみ)* Kubo Shiori (久保史緒里) Kubo Yurika (久保 ユリカ / 久保由利香) Kubota Megumi (久保田 恵)* Kubota Mika (くぼたみか) Kubota Misa (窪田美沙) Kubota Miyu (久保田未夢) Kubota Nanami (窪田七海) Kudo Emi (工藤えみ) Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) Kudo Minako (工藤美奈子)* Kudo Risa (工藤里紗) Kudo Shizuka (工藤静香) Kudo Yuki (工藤 夕貴) Kudo Yumemo (工藤 夢心) Kudoh Asagi (工藤あさぎ) Kuga Tomoko (久我 知子)* Kujikawa Rise (久慈川 りせ) Kukino Ayano (久木野彩野)* Kumada Kanae (熊田佳奈絵) Kumada Yoko (熊田曜子) Kumagai Chika (熊谷 知花) Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) Kumakiri Asami (熊切あさ美 / くまきりあさ美) Kumamoto Miwa (熊本美和) Kumazaki Haruka (熊崎晴香) Kumazawa Serina (熊沢世莉奈) Kumoto Yu (木本優)* Kuninaga Arisu (国永ありす) Kuninaka Ryoko (国仲 涼子) Kunitake Narumi (國武成美) Kunjiranut Intarasin (กุลจิราณัฐ อินทรศิลป์) Kuramochi Asuka (倉持明日香) Kuramochi Yuka (倉持由香 / 倉持結香) Kuramoto Aoi (倉本あおい)* Kuranoo Narumi (倉野尾成美) Kurasawa Atsumi (倉沢淳美) Kurase Hinami (倉瀬ひなみ) Kurashima Ami (倉島杏実) Kurashima Kenkyuin (倉島研究員)* Kurashima Sara (倉島颯良) Kurata Mariko (倉田 まり子) Kurauchi Kumiko (倉内久美子)* Kurebayashi Chisato (暮林 千暁)* Kurihara Chiharu (栗原千春)* Kurihara Sae (栗原紗英) Kurisu Kokone (栗栖ここね) Kurita Emi (栗田恵美) Kurita Eri (栗田恵里) Kurita Yuko (栗田優子)* Kuriyama Chiaki (栗山 千明) Kuroda Ayako (黒田絢子) Kuroda Mayuka (黒田万結花) Kuroda Mirei (黒田 美礼) Kuroiwa Yui (黒岩唯) Kurokawa Suzuko (黒川鈴子)* Kuroki Ayako (黒木 綾子) Kuroki Marina (黒木マリナ) Kuroki Mayumi (黒木真由美) Kuroki Meisa (黒木 メイサ) Kuroki Miki (黒木美希) Kuroki Mio (黒木ミオ) Kuromiya Aya (黒宮 あや) Kuromiya Rei (黒宮れい) Kurosaka Yukako (黒坂優香子) Kurosawa Michiru (黒澤 ミチル) Kurosawa Mika (黒澤美歌)* - Coconuts Musume - Kurosawa Mika (黒沢美香) - SEXY☆ALL SISTERS - Kurosawa Mirei (黒沢美怜) Kurose Sarah (黒瀬 サラ) Kurosu Aroma (黒須あろま) Kurube Hikari (訓覇 光)* Kurumi Lala Milk (クルミ･ラーラ･ミルク) Kurumin Monroe (クルミン・モンロー)* Kurusu Niko (来栖にこ) Kusaba Manami (草場愛) Kusaka Konomi (日下このみ) Kusakabe Aina (日下部愛菜) Kusakabe Sora (草歌部 宙) Kusano Hinako (草野日菜子) Kusano Minamo (久紗野水萌 / くさのみなも)* Kushi Marina (久志麻理奈) Kushiro Rina (久代梨奈) Kusuda Aina (楠田 亜衣奈) Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) Kusunoki Aina (楠木愛菜)* Kusunoki Seren (楠 世蓮) Kusunoki Yui (楠ゆい) Kutsuna Shiori (忽那汐里) Kuwabara Mizuki (桑原みずき / 桑原瑞希) Kuwase Shuri (桑瀬秀梨) Kuwata Yasuko (桑田靖子) Kwak Grace (郭 グレース)* Kyan Chiaki (喜屋武ちあき) Kyan Maika (キャン・マイカ) Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ) Kyoka (京佳) - Yumemiru Adolescence Kyoka (きょうか)* - Dancing Dolls '''L Lan Ai Zi (藍愛子)* Larsen Christin (คริสติน ลาร์เซ่น) Laryssa Diaz* Laura Sucreine (ローラ・シュクレーヌ) Leah Dizon (リア・ディゾン) Leah Donna Dizon (リア・ドナ・ディゾン)* Lehua (レフア) Lehua Nahina* Lehua Sandbo (レフア・サンボ)* Lehualani Ehukai Kanoa* Lehualani Ehukai Nahina* Lehualani Ehukai Sandbo* Leona West (レオナ・ウェス) Li Chun (李纯)* Li Qin Yao (李沁谣)* Li YiTong (李艺彤) Lily Coco Evance (リリィ・ココ・エヴァンス) Lin Jie (林倢) Lin Miharu (リン美香)* Lín Mǐní (林米尼)* Lin SiYi (林思意) Lin Vivi (林 薇薇) Ling Ling (リンリン) Líng Míngměi (鈴 明美)* Linlin (琳琳 / リンリン) Lisia* Liz☆ * Louise Sforzur (ルイズ・スフォルツア) Love (らぶ) * - Grevure Idol - ♥♥♥LOVE♥♥♥ * - Solist - Love Berry Janne (ラブ・ベリージャンヌ) Lú Yǔwēi (盧 禹薇)* Lucia (ルチア) LunaCherry* Lynn Minmay (リンミンメイ) Lyrian (りりあん) M''' Ma Chia-Ling (馬嘉伶) Maamu (まぁむ) Machida Megumi (町田恵) Mashilo / Mashiro (ましろ)* Maeda Ai (前田 愛) Maeda Airi (前田愛理) Maeda Aki (前田亜季) Maeda Ami (前田亜美) Maeda Atsuko (前田敦子) Maeda Atsuko die 13. (13代目 前田 敦子)* Maeda Atsuko die 14. (14代目 前田 敦子)* Maeda Clover Irori (前田クローバー彩里)* Maeda Eiko (前田栄子)* Maeda Irori (前田彩里) Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ) Maeda Misato (前田美里) Maeda Mitsuki (前田美月) Maeda Nozomi (前田希美) Maeda Remi (前田莉美)* Maeda Yuki (前田有紀) Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) Maehara Hitomi (前原ひとみ) Maehara Shiyuna (前原しゆな) Maejima Kayon (前嶋かよん) Maeshima Ami (前島亜美) Maeshima Ami from SUPER☆GiRLS (前島亜美 from SUPER☆GiRLS)* Magical Pine Ritsuka (マジカルパインりつか)* Maho Sotto Voce (マホ・ソット・ボーチェ) Maia (麻衣愛) * Maikawa Aya (舞川あや) MAIKO, Maiko (舞衣子, まいこ)* MAINA (マイナ)* Maina the End (マイナ・ジ・エンド)* Maju (麻珠) * Maki Kanako (眞木 加奈子) * Makina Nakajima (マキナ・中島) Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) Makita Sako (槙田紗子) MAKO * Mami* - Checkicco - MAMI (マミ)* - SCANDAL - MAMI - Giselle4 - Mamiya Shouko (間宮照子) Mana (まな)* Manaka Himeka (真中 ひめか) Manaka Lala (真中らぁら) Manaka Mei (間中芽衣) Manaka Non (真中 のん) Manako (まなこ) Manase Yuna (愛星 ゆうな) Mananya Kaoju (มนัญญา เกาะจู) Mandarin (マンダリン) Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) Mano Saria (真野 彩里愛) Mao (まお)* - Chu!☆Lips - Mao (まお) - Kimitomo Candy - MAO (タレント) - SEXY☆ALL SISTERS - Mari (茉里)* MaRi7* Maria Rosa (マリア・ローザ)* Marianna * Marie Christine Krause (マリー クリスティーン クラウゼ) Mariina * Mariko (まりこ) * marina Martha Graciela (マルタ・グラシエラ) Marumi Ruki (丸海留希) Maruyama Karin (丸山夏鈴) Masakawa Yuki (柾川裕紀) Masaki Akiko (正木晶子) MASAKO (まさこ) Mashita Kanami (真下かなみ) Masuda Hina (増田陽菜) Masuda Hiromi (益田宏美)* Masuda Mizuki (沙田瑞紀) Masuda Yuka (増田有華) Masui Mio (増井みお) Masuyama Kayano (増山加弥乃) Masuzawa Ririko (増澤 璃凜子) Matoba Karin (的場 華鈴) Matsubara Miki (松原 みき) Matsubara Natsumi (松原夏海) Matsubayashi Aya (松林 彩)* Matsuda Miri (松田美里) Matsuda Mitsue (松田 光江)* Matsuda Seiko (松田聖子) Matsuda Shiori (松田栞) Matsuda Yoshiko (松田美子)* Matsugane Yoko (松金 ようこ / 松金 洋子) Matsui Airi (松井愛莉) Matsui Jurina (松井珠理奈) Matsui Rena (松井玲奈) Matsui Sakiko (松井咲子) Matsui Sayaka (松井さやか) Matsui Sayumi (松井咲佑美) Matsui Yurie (松井友里絵) Matsuki Ayako (松木彩子)* Matsumoto Aki (松本亜季) Matsumoto Akiko (松本明子) Matsumoto Eriko (松本江里子) Matsumoto Fuuka (松本ふうか) Matsumoto Iyo (松本伊代) Matsumoto Noriko (松本典子) Matsumoto Sora (松本夏空) Matsumoto Tomoyo (松本知世)* Matsumoto Yuri (松本友里) Matsumoto Yuriko (松本友里子)* Matsumoto Yuuko (松本 夕子)* Matsumura Kaori (松村香織) Matsumura Megumi (松村芽久未) Matsumura Sayaka (松村沙也加)* Matsumura Sayuri (松村沙友理) Matsumura Yu (松村 優) Matsumuro Mai (松室麻衣) Matsunai Ruriko (松内 瑠璃子) Matsune Yukari (松音ゆかり)* Matsuno Miyu (松野美有) Matsuno Rina (松野莉奈) Matsuoka Chiho (松岡知穂) Matsuoka Hana (松岡はな) Matsuoka Natsumi (松岡菜摘) Matsuoka Yuki (松岡由紀) Matsuo Kumiko (松尾久美子) Matsushima Hatsune (松嶋初音) Matsushima Kaede (松島かえで) Matsushima Megumi (松嶋めぐみ)* Matsushima Noriko (松嶋紀子)* Matsushima Yume (松島夢女) Matsushita Akiko (松下亜希子) Matsushita Reona (松下玲緒菜) Matsushita Ruka (松下るか) Matsushita Yui (松下唯) Matsuura Aya (松浦亜弥) Matsuwaki Akari (松脇朱里) Matsuyama Aoi (松山あおい) Matsuyama Mami (松山 まみ) Matsuyama Meari (松山メアリ) Matsuyama Makoto (松山真琴)* Matsuyama Motoe (松山 基栄)* Matsuzaki Hiroka (松崎博香) Matsuzaki Satomi (松崎 恵規)* Matsuzawa Azusa (松沢梓) Matunobu Saki (松延沙葵) Maxine Cruel Maya Mari (真野 まり) Mayama Rika (真山りか) Mayu (麻由)* - Talent - Mayu * - pramo - MAYU * - E-Girls- MAYU (まゆ) - Chu-Z - MAYU - Reishiki ☆ gekoku jou - Mayumi Rinko (真弓倫子)* Mayumi Tomoko (真弓倫子) Mayurin Shidii Messhu (マユリン・シディー・メッシュ) Mazda Julia (松田樹利亜)* MC Hime * MC Miri * Me * Meena M Frace (ミィナ・M・フラーチェ) Meg-Rose (メグ・ローズ)* Megu (めぐ) MEGUMI (めぐみ) - Gravure Idol - Megumi (メグミち) - Aither - Meguro Hitomi (目黒ひとみ) mei (芽依) - lyrical school - Mei (メイ)* - CRYSTAL WINDS - Mei - 4TE - Melody * Melody Nurramdhani Laksani (メロディー・ヌランダニ・ラクサニ) meru (める) Mesa Chinavicharana (เมษา จีนะวิจารณะ) Mew Mew Chat Noir (ミュー・シャ・ノワール) Miaki Riho (三秋里歩)* Micchi Michibayashi Rio (ミチバヤシ リオ) Michie Sachiko (道江幸子) Michihayashi Rio (Kari) (ミチハヤシリオ (仮))* Michiru (みちる)* Michishige Saho (道重佐保) Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) Michiyo (みちよ)* Midorikaze Fuwari (緑風ふわり) Mihama Arisa (三浜ありさ) Mihama Saku (美浜紗来) Mihara Junko (三原 じゅん子 / 三原 順子) Mihara Yuuki (三原勇希) Mihiro (みひろ) Mii (みい)* Miira Misato (木乃伊みさと)* Mika (ミカ) Mika Taressa Todd (ミカ・タレッサ・トッド)* Mika Todd (ミカ・トッド)* Mikako (ミカコ) Mikami Kaoruko ( 三上かおるこ) Mikami Yua (三上悠亜)* Mikazuki Maria (三日月マリア) Miki (ミキ)* Miki Nicole (三木にこる) mikicco Mikikko Mikitsuko Tsuko (みきっこ　みきつこ　つこ)* Miku (未来)* Mikumo Runa (三雲 るな)* Mikuru (未来)* Milenia Christien Glory Goenawan Milin Dokthian (มิลิน ดอกเทียน) Mimete (ミメット)* Mimi* Mimori Suzuko (三森 すずこ) MIMU * Minalinsky* Minami Akina (南明奈) Minami Ayaka (南彩夏) Minami Ayano (南彩乃) Minami Ichika (南 一花) Minami Kotori (南ことり) Minami Maiko (南麻衣子) Minami Mirei (南みれぃ) Minami Sana (美波沙南) Minami Saori (南 沙織) Minamiguchi Nana (南口奈々) Minamikawa Maaya (南川 麻綾)* Minamikawa Mitsue (南川 光江)* Minamino Yoko (南野陽子) minan Minase Inori (水瀬いのり) Minase Iori (水瀬伊織) Mine Satsuki (美音咲月) Minegishi Minami (峯岸みなみ) Mini (ミニ) Minigawa Sanami (皆川彩七美) Minka Lee (ミンカ・リー) Minoru (みのる) Minowa Hikari (三ノ輪 ヒカリ) Mio* Miori Ohkubo (มิโอริ โอคุโบะ) Mirai (みらい)* Mirea* Mirei (三令 -mirei-)* - Hello! Project Mirei (みれい) * - Prism☆Mates MISA* - Ex Tokyo Performance Doll - Misa (ミサ)* - CHIMO - MISA (ミサ/ みさ) - BAND-MAID - Misaki (みさき)* - Dancing Dolls - Misaki (みさき) - Pramo - Misaki (みさき)* - Chimo - Misaki Misato (三嵜みさと) Misaki Shouko (美咲昇子) Misako (みさこ)* Misato* - AppleTale - MISATO (みさと) - Angel Generation - Mishina Ruka (三品瑠香) misono (みその) Misora Hibari (美空 ひばり) Misora Kazue (美空 和枝)* Miss Monochrome (ミス・モノクローム) Mister Monochrome (ミスター・モノクローム)* Mita Hiroko (三田 寛子) Mita Mao (三田麻央) Mitani Remi (美谷玲実) Mitateda Sumire (御舘田スミレ) Mito Natsume (三戸なつめ) Mito Shinobu (水戸 しのぶ) Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) Mitsui Hisako (三井比佐子) Mitsumune Kaoru (光宗 薫) Mitsuya Yoko (三津谷 葉子) Miu (みう)* MIUME (みうめ) Miuna (みうな)* Miura Aki (三浦 亜希)* Miura Arisa (三浦亜莉沙) Miura Ayaka (三浦 彩香)* Miura Azusa (三浦あずさ) Miura Moe (三浦萌) Miura Momoe (三浦百惠)* Miura Rieko (三浦理恵子) Miwa / ☆Miwa (みわ) - Cocolo Colon - MIWA * - Bikyaku Jidai - Miya* Miyabe Nami (宮部なみ) Miyaji Miho (宮地みほ) Miyajima Rurika (宮島るりか) Miyake Emi (三宅えみ) Miyake Hitomi (三宅ひとみ) Miyako Kaori (宮古かおり) Miyamae Ami (宮前杏実) Miyamae Maki (宮前真樹) Miyamori Riko (宮森りこ) Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) Miyamoto Marin (宮本茉凜) Miyashita Haruka (宮下遥)* Miyashita Mao (宮下 マオ)* Miyashita Maika (宮下舞花) Miyatake Matsuri (宮武祭) Miyatake Mio (宮武美桜) Miyatani Junko (宮谷順子) * Miyatani Yue (宮谷優恵) Miyawaki Sakura (宮脇咲良) Miyazaki Aoi (宮崎あおい) Miyazaki Miho (宮崎美穂) Miyazaki Rina (宮崎理奈) Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) Miyazato Akina (宮里明那)* Miyazato Rira (宮里莉羅) Miyazawa Marin (宮澤茉凛) Miyazawa Rie (宮沢 りえ) Miyazawa Sae (宮澤佐江) Miyo Miyoshi Ayaka (三吉彩花) Miyoshi Chinatsu (三佳千夏) Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) MIYU * - Pichi Lemon Unit MIYU, Miyu * - ZONE MIYUU * - Happiness Miyuu - M.O.E. Miyuu Loid * Mizorogi Seran (溝呂木世蘭) Mizokawa Mirai (溝川実来) Mizote Ruka (溝手るか) Mizudori Wakana (水津鳥わかな) Mizuhara Rie (水原里絵)* Mizuhara Suzuka (水原鈴花)* Mizukawa Seiko (水川聖子)* Mizuki * Mizuki Alisa / Mizuki Arisa (観月 ありさ) Mizuki Hikaru (観月ひかる) Mizuki Nana (水樹奈々) Mizuki Tama (水樹たま)* Mizuki Yumeko (水城夢子) Mizuno Erina (水野絵梨奈) Mizuno Kanna (水野神菜) Mizuno Kimiko (水野きみこ / 水野 規仁子) Mizuno Mai (水野 まい) Mizuno Saaya (水野佐彩) Mizuno Tamaki (水野 環)* Mizuno Yua (水野結愛) Mizuno Yui (水野由結) Mizusawa Ayaka (水澤 彩佳) Mizusawa Erena (水沢 エレナ) Mizusawa Mai (水沢 まい) Mizusawa Yuka (水沢友香) Mizusawa Yume (水沢結愛) Mizushima Kaori (水島かおり) Mizuta Mari (ミズタマリ)* Mizuta Shiori (水田詩織) Mizutama Ramune (水玉らむね) Mizutani Eri (水谷絵理) Mizutani Mari (水谷麻里) Mizutani Ran (水谷蘭)* Mizutani Ruri (水谷光里) Moa (もあ)* MOAMETAL* Mochida Chihira (持田千妃来) Mochida Himeka (持田妃華) Mochizuki Anna (望月杏奈) Mochizuki Miyu (望月みゆ) Mochizuki Yuna (望月 ゆな)* Moe (もえ)* - Seiyuu Moe * - J☆Dee'Z Moe (もえ)* - Sea☆A - Moeno Azuki (もえのあずき) Mogami Moga (最上もが) Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) Mogi Shinobu (茂木忍) molm’o’mol (もるも もる) MOMO * Momochi Minami (桃知みなみ) Momohara Hiyo (桃原ひよ) Momoka (モモカ)* - Momoiro Clover Z - Momoka * - NMB48 - Momoko Gumi Company (モモコグミカンパニー) Momoland (ももらんど) Momo-Oka Koyoi (百岡古宵) Momopi (ももぴ)* Momosaki Mayu (桃咲まゆ) Momose Ayumi (桃瀬あゆみ) Momose Misaki (桃瀬美咲) Momota Kanako (百田夏菜子) Monbu Ran (紋舞 らん) Mone (もね)* Monika (もにか) Montero (もんてろ) Mori Anna (森 あんな / 森杏奈) Mori Ayaka (森彩華) Mori Erika (森絵梨佳) Mori Kanon (森カノン) Mori Masako (森 昌子) Mori Natsumi (森なつみ) Mori Saki (森咲樹) Mori Shiori (森詩織) Mori Tomoko (森知子) Mori Yoko (森洋子 / 森よう子) - C.C. Girls - Mori Yoko (森 陽子)* - Gravure Idol - Moriguchi Hiroko (森口博子) Morikawa Kanako (森川加奈子) Morikawa Miho (森川美穂) Morimoto Ami (森本亜美)* Morimoto Eri (森本 愛理) Morinaga Maaya (守永真彩) Morinaga Nanase (守永 七彩) Morio Yumi (森尾由美) Morioka Shouko (森丘祥子)* Morioka Yu (森岡悠) Morisaki Futaba (守崎二花) Morisaki Mami (森崎まみ) Morisaki Tomomi (森咲智美) Morishita Chisato (森下 千里 / 森下ちさと) Morishita Kurumi (森下くるみ) Morishita Yuniko (森下ゆにこ) Morishita Yuuri (森下悠里) Morita Ayaka (森田彩花) Morita Hiromi (森田ひろみ)* Morita Junko (森田準子) Morita Masako (森田 昌子)* Morita Noriko (森田典子)* Morita Suzuka (森田涼花) Morita Wakana (森田ワカナ) Moritaka Chisato (森高千里) Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) Moriuchi Masako (森内 昌子)* Moriwaki Takako (森脇 多香子)* Moriya Akane (守屋茜) Moriyama Sakura (森山さくら) Moriyasu Madoka (森保まどか) MORM * Moroboshi Azuna (諸星あずな) Moroboshi Kirari (諸星 きらり) Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) Motherky (マザーキー)* Motomiya Marie (本宮麻里絵) Motomiya Nagisa (本宮凪沙) Motomura Aoi (本村碧唯) Motosugi Mika (本杉美香) Motoyama Tomoko (元山 知子)* Mukai Hazuki (向井葉月) Mukaichi Mion (向井地美音) Mukami Runa (見上瑠那) Munakata Atsumi (棟方愛海) Murakami Lana (村上来渚) Murakami Megumi (村上愛) Murakami Rumina (村上瑠美奈) Murakami Sora (村上空) Murakami Tomoko (村上とも子)* Murakawa Eri (村川絵梨) Murakawa Rie (村川梨衣) Murakawa Vivian (村川緋杏) Muranaka Satomi (村中聡美) Muranaka Yuka (村中 友香) Muranaka Yuki (村中 有基) Murase Sae (村瀬紗英) Murashige Anna (村重杏奈) Murata Akane (村田和佳音) Murata Eri (村田恵里) Murata Hirona (村田寛奈) Murata Megumi (村田めぐみ / ムラタメグミ) Murayama Sara (村山沙羅) Murayama Yuiri (村山彩希) Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) Muto Ayami (武藤彩未) Muto Chiharu (武藤千春) Muto Mika (武藤水華 / むとう水華) Muto Orin (武藤小麟) Muto Tomu (武藤十夢) Mutsumi (ムツミ) Myuna Shulita (ミュナ・シュリータ) '''N Naaboudoufu@Nana (なあ坊豆腐@那奈) Naatan Coromushi (なぁたんコロ虫) Nabekawa Natsumi (奈部川夏美) Nabilah JKT48 * Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia (ナビラ・ラトナ・アユ・アザリア) Nabou (なあ坊)* Nacchin (なっちん) Nachu (なちゅ) Nadila Cindi Wantari (ナディラ・シンディ・ワンタリ) Nagahama Neru (長濱ねる) Nagahara Yui (長原結衣)* Nagai Hina (永井日菜) Nagai Saki (永井沙紀) Nagamine Azusa (長嶺あずさ) Nagano Minami (長野みなみ) Nagano Serika (永野芹佳) Nagano Serina (長野せりな / 長野瀬里菜) Nagao Mariya (永尾まりや) Nagao Shiori (長尾しおり / 長尾 朱央代) Nagaoka Miwa (長岡美和) Nagasaka Mako (ながさか まこ) Nagasaki Rina (長崎 莉奈) Nagasaku Airi (永作あいり) Nagasaku Hiromi (永作博美) Nagasawa Marina (長澤茉里奈) Nagasawa Nao (長澤奈央) Nagasawa Piano (永澤比亜乃)* Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) Nagasawa Yurika (長沢ゆりか / 長沢由利香) Nagase Aya (永瀬あや) Nagase Miyu (長瀬実夕) Nagashima Honoka (永島穂乃果)* Nagashima Misaki (長島実咲) Nagashima Seira (永島聖羅) Nagate Ayaka (長手 絢香)* Nagatomo Sayaka (長友さやか) Nagayama Asuka (永山飛鳥) Nagayama Eri (長山 恵利)* Nagayama Kyoka (永山杏佳) Nagayama Yoko (長山洋子) Nagisa (なぎさ)* - NICE GIRL Project! - nagisa (なぎさ) - Electric Ribbon - Nagisa (なぎさ) - Alice Lapin - Nagisa Mao (渚まお) Nagisa Rin (なぎさりん) Nagisa Yuko (渚ゆう子) Nagoya Mika (名越美香) Nagura Marina (満里奈)* Naiki Kokoro (内木志) Naito Risa (内藤理沙) Nakada Kana (中田花奈) Nakae Yuri (中江友梨) Nakagawa Kanon (中川かのん) Nakagawa Kazue (中川和枝)* Nakagawa Lilha, Nakagawa Lila (中川梨来)* Nakagawa Mion (中川美音) Nakagawa Miyu (中川美優) Nakagami Mamiko (中上真巳子)* Nakagawa Haruka (仲川遥香) Nakagawa Rira (中川梨来) Nakagawa Shiyouko (中川薔子)* Nakagawa Shouko (中川翔子) Nakagawa Yuko (中川祐子) Nakagoshi Rieko (中越 理恵子)* Nakahara Meiko (中原めいこ) Nakahara Risako (中原りさこ) Nakai Rika (中井りか) Nakai Yuki (仲井 優希)* Nakajima Michiyo (中嶋 美智代 / 中嶋 ミチヨ) Nakajima Miharu (中島美春) Nakajima Mio (中島美央) Nakajima Misaki (中島 岬) Nakajima Momoka (中嶋桃花) Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) Nakajima Yui (中島唯) Nakajou Kanako (中條かな子)* Nakama Risa (仲間リサ / 名嘉真 リサ) Nakama Yukie (仲間由紀恵) Nakamata Shiori (仲俣汐里) Nakamine Riko (仲嶺 梨子)* Nakamori Akina (中森明菜) Nakamori Mikoto (中森美琴) Nakamoto Himeka (中元日芽香) Nakamoto Suzuka (中元すず香) Nakamura Atsuko (中村敦子)* Nakamura Aya (中村彩) Nakamura Chika (仲村知夏) Nakamura Mari (中村真里)* Nakamura Mariko (中村麻里子) Nakamura Marina (中村真里奈)* Nakamura Rion (中村りおん) Nakamura Shizuka (中村静香) Nakamura Soze (中村 ソゼ) Nakamura Tina (仲村星虹) Nakamura Yu (中村優) - Gravure Idol - Nakamura Yu (中村優) - 3B junior - Nakamura Yuma (中村由真 / 中村ゆま) Nakandakari Chikako (仲村渠睦子)* Nakane Kasumi (仲根かすみ) Nakane Monya (中根もにゃ) Nakane Motoko (中根礎子)* Nakanishi Chiyori (中西智代梨) Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) Nakanishi Marina (中西真莉奈) Nakanishi Rina (中西里菜) - AKB48 - Nakanishi Rina (中西梨奈)* - CAMOUFLAGE - Nakano Ikumi (中野郁海) Nakano Juri (仲野珠梨) Nakano Kaoruko (中野薫子)* Nakano Manami (中野愛美) Nakano Rie (中野理絵) Nakano Rion (仲野りおん) Nakano Tam (中野たむ) Nakaoki Rin (中沖凜) Nakashima Ami (中島麻未) Nakasone Kasumi (仲宗根かすみ)* Nakata Chisato (中田ちさと / 中田千智) Nakata Moe (中田 萌)* Nakatani Yuzuki (中谷柚貴) Nakatsuka Tomomi (中塚智実) Nakaya Sayaka (仲谷明香) Nakayama Ai (中山愛)* - Chu!☆Lips - Nakayama Ai (中山 あい)* - Bishoujo Club 31 - Nakayama Kikuko (中山貴久子)* Nakayama Miho (中山美穂) Nakayama Nana (中山菜々)* Nakayama Natsume (中山夏月姫 / 中山なつめ) Nakayama Reika (中山怜香) Nakayama Riko (中山莉子) Nakayama Serina (中山瀬梨奈) Nakayama Shinobu (中山忍) Nakayama Suzu (中山寿々)* Nakayama Yukiko (ナカヤマユキコ) Nakayoshi Ryoko (中吉 涼子) Nakazaki Erina (中崎 絵梨奈) Nakazato Mayu (仲里まゆ) Nakazawa Tokiko (中澤都希子)* Nakazawa Yuka (中沢佑香) Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子 / 中澤ゆうこ) Namino Ai (波野 愛)* Nana * -Bikyaku Jidai Nana (那奈)* - Solist Nanami (ななみ) - PriPara - Nanami (ナナミ) - WB - Nanami Tororo (七海とろろ) Nanao Yuriko (七尾百合子) NANASE * Nanase Gumi (七星ぐみ) Nanase Izumi (七瀬いづみ) Nanjo Yoshino (南條 愛乃) Nanokura Mimori (七倉 美森) Napaphat Worraphuttanon (ณปภัช วรพฤทธานนท์) Nara Saori (奈良沙緒理) Narahara Yurika (楢原ゆりか)* Nario Rio (鳴尾りお) Narita Melo (成田 夢露)* Narita Risa (成田梨紗) Narumi Chika (鳴海ちか) Naruse Eimi (成瀬瑛美) Naruse Risa (成瀬理沙) Nashida Oriha (梨田 織葉) Natori Wakana (名取稚菜) Natruja Chutiwansopon (ณัฐรุจา ชุติวรรณโสภณ) Natsukawa Jun (夏川純) Natsukawa Shiina (夏川 椎菜) Natsukawa Shizuka (夏川澄華) Natsuko (なつこ)* - ¥en Girl - Natsuko (奈津子) - SDN48 - NATSUME (なつめ)* Natsume Rio (夏目理緒) Natsumi Natsuno Mina (夏乃 美菜) Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) Nattan (なったん)* Nayika Srinian (นายิกา ศรีเนียน) Negi (ねぎ)* Negishi Ai (根岸愛) Negishi Yukina (根岸ゆき菜) Nekoya Miu (猫谷海羽) Nemoto Harumi (根本 はるみ) Nemoto Nagi (根本凪) Nenaka Chieko (根中千恵子)* New (にゅ)* - Gravure Idol - New - PriPara - Nicamoq * Nihei Yuuka (二瓶有加) Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) Niikura Noa (新倉のあ) Niikura Runa (新倉瑠菜)* Niimura Naoko (新村 直子)* Niino Momoe (新野 百恵)* Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) Nijika (虹香) Nijino Yume (虹野ゆめ) Nikaido Yukari (二階堂ゆかり) Nina Hamidah (ニナ・ハミダ) Nishi Erika (西恵利香) Nishi Hiyori (西ひより) Nishida Hikaru (西田 ひかる / 西田 光) Nishida Hirari (西田ひらり) Nishida Nozomi (西田 望見)* Nishida Shizuka (西田静香) Nishikawa Aki (西川亜紀)* Nishikawa Momoko (西川桃子)* Nishikawa Nanami (西川七海) Nishikino Maki (西木野真姫) Nishimura Aika (西村愛華) Nishimura Nene (西村めめ)* Nishimura Rika (西村理香)* Nishimura Tomomi (西村知美) Nishinaka Nanami (西仲 七海) Nishino Miki (西野未姫) Nishino Nanase (西野七瀬) Nishio Tomomi (西尾知美)* Nishioka Kana (西岡華奈) Nishiuchi Hiro (西内ひろ)* Nishiuchi Hiromi (西内裕美) Nishiwaki Ayaka (西脇綾香)* Nishiwaki Manami (西脇愛美) Nishiwaki Runa (西脇留菜)* Nishiwaki Sayaka (西脇彩華) Nishiyama Rena (西山怜那) Nishizawa Rurina (西澤瑠莉奈) Nishizawa Sara (西澤沙羅) Nito Moeno (仁藤萌乃) Nito Yuko (仁藤優子) Nitta Emi (新田 恵海) Nitta Eri (新田 恵利) Nitta Mao (新田真央) Niwa Mikiho (にわみきほ / 丹羽未来帆) Nobuoka Hikaru (信岡ひかる) Nocchi (のっち) Noda Ayaka (野田彩加) Noda Hitomi (野田仁美) Noda Mikiko (野田幹子) Nodake Sayo (野獄沙世)* Noella Sisterina (ノエラ・システリナ) Noguchi Ayako (野口綾子) Noguchi Kurumi (野口胡桃) Noguchi Mika (野口みか)* Noguchi Reina (野口玲菜) Nomoto Sora (野元空) Nomura Minami (野村みな美) Nomura Miyo (野村 実代) Nomura Nao (野村 奈央) Nonaka Miki (野中美希) Nonaka Misato (野中美郷) Nonogaki Miki (野々垣美希) Nonoko (ののこ) Nonomiya Aoi (野々宮あおい) Noria * Noro Kayo (野呂佳代) Nose Keiko (能瀬慶子) Noto Arisa (能登有沙) Noujo Ami (能條 愛未) Nozaki Megumi (野崎恵) Nozawa Rena (野澤玲奈) Nozomi * O''' Oba Ayaka (大庭彩歌) Oba Kumiko (大場久美子) Oba Mina (大場美奈) Obara Mitsuyo (小原光代) Obara Yasuko (小原靖子)* Obata Yuna (小畑優奈) Obayashi Motoko (大林 素子) Obu Ayaka (大部彩夏) Obu Moe (大部萌衣) Ochi Karin (越智かりん) Ochiai Masumi (落合真純) Oda Chiaki (尾田千秋)* Oda Erina (小田えりな) Oda Nana (織田奈那) Oda Sakura (小田さくら) Odagiri Nana (小田桐奈々) Odaka Megumi (小高恵美) Odan Mai (大段舞依) Odate Yoshiko (小達 好子)* Oe Chizuko (大江 千鶴子)* Ogada Kanako (緒方かな子) Ogami Hinako (大上陽奈子) Ogasawara Mayu (小笠原茉由) Ogata Chieri (緒方智絵里) Ogata Haruna (尾形春水) Ogata Hina (尾形姫奈) Ogata Junko (緒方潤子) Ogata Kanako (緒方可奈子)* Ogata Nobuko (緒形敦子)* Ogata Risa (小片リサ) Ogawa Maina (小川舞奈) Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴) Ogawa Mana (小川真奈) Ogawa Noriko (小川範子) Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) Ogawa Tomomi (小川 ともみ) Ogawa Tomoyo (小川 トモヨ)* Ogino Karin (荻野可鈴) Ogino Saori (荻野 沙織) Ogino Tomoko (荻野智子)* Ogino Yuka (荻野由佳) Oginome Yoko (荻野目洋子) Ogiso Shiori (小木曽汐莉) Ogu Manami (おぐまなみ)* Oguchi Momoko (小口桃子) Oguma Ayame (小熊あやめ) Oguma Tsugumi (小熊倫実) Ogura Alice (小倉 ありす) Ogura Aoi (小倉青) Ogura Erina (小倉 エリナ) Ogura Karin (緒倉かりん) Ogura Manami (小倉愛実) Ogura Marika (小倉まりか) Ogura Yui (小倉唯) Ogura Yuka (小倉優香) Ogura Yuko (小倉優子) Oguri Kako (小栗かこ) Oguri Yu (小栗 優)* Oguri Yui (小栗有以) Ohara Akiko (小原明子)* Ohara Kaori (大原かおり / 大原 香織) Ohara Moe (大原萌) Ohara Yuuno (大原優乃) Ohe Tomomi (大江朝美) Ohkubo Miori (大久保美織)* Ohmura Michiyo (大村美智代)* Ohno Mikiyo (大野幹代) Ohori Megumi (大堀恵) Ohori Meshibe (大堀めしべ)* Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) Ohta Yaeko (太田八重子)* Ohtani Masae (大谷雅恵) Ohtani Masae a.k.a Himawari (大谷雅恵a.k.aひまわり)* Oikawa Nao (及川奈央) Oishi Miyuu (大石美優) Oka Hiroe (岡 寛恵)* Okabe Rin (岡部麟) Okada Ayaka (岡田彩花) Okada Ayame (岡田彩夢) Okada Kanna (岡田栞奈) Okada Marina (岡田万里奈) Okada Mei (岡田夢以) Okada Minako (岡田美奈子)* Okada Nana (岡田奈々) - Solist - Okada Nana (岡田奈々) - AKB48 - Okada Nanami (岡田七海) Okada Reiko (岡田怜子) Okada Rena (岡田れえな) Okada Risa (岡田梨里) Okada Risako (岡田梨紗子) Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) Okada Yui (岡田唯) Okada Yuina (岡田ゆいな)* Okada Yukiko (岡田有希子) Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) Okakura Eri (岡倉衣里)* Okamoto Mai (岡本真依) Okamoto Maiko (岡本舞子) Okamoto Minami (岡本南) Okamoto Naoko (岡本尚子) Okamoto Natsuki (岡本奈月) Okamoto Rei (岡本玲) Okamoto Yasuko (岡本 靖子)* Okamura Eri (岡村英梨)* Okamura Rise (岡村里星) Okamura Takako (岡村孝子) Okamura Yukiko (岡村有希子) Okawa Ai (大川藍) Okawa Rio (大川莉央) Okaya Akiko (岡谷章子) Okayasu Rena (岡安麗奈) Okazaki Kenkyuin (岡崎研究員)* Okazaki Momoko (岡崎百々子) Okazawa Ryoko (岡沢涼子)* Oki Akina (大木 明那)* Oki Ibuki (大木衣吹) Okino Yoko (沖野　ヨーコ) Okita Ayaka (沖田彩華) Okonogi Ruka (小此木流花) Oku Manami (奥真奈美) Okubo Mariko (大久保 麻梨子 / 大久保 麻理子) Okubo Matsue (大久保松恵)* Okubora Chinatsu (奥洞千捺) Okuda Ayano (奥田綾乃) Okuda Kanako (奥田佳菜子) Okumarari (オクツマリリ)* Okumura Mayuri (奥村真友里) Okumura Nonoka (奥村野乃花) Okunaka Makoto (奥仲麻琴) Okuno Anri (奥野杏莉) Okura Azusa (大倉梓) Okutsu Mariri (奥津マリリ) OLIVIA Olivia Lufkin (オリヴィア・ラフキン)* Omomoko Sunrise (大桃子サンライズ)* Omi Miki (尾身 美樹)* Omiya Aika (大宮愛香) Omori Erika (大森 恵里佳)* Omori Miyu (大森美優) One Yuka (大根夕佳) Onishi Momoka (大西桃香) Onishi Nayu (大西菜友) Onishi Yuka (大西 結花) Ono Erena (小野恵令奈) Ono Haruka (小野晴香) - SKE48 - Ono Haruka (大野遥) - AiCune - Ono Haruka (大野はるか) - NICE GIRL Project! - Ono Haruna (小野 春菜) Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩) Onoda Maiko (小野田 麻衣子)* Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞) Onomichi Ena (尾道絵菜) Onuma Mina (小沼実菜) Ooi Yuko (大井裕子) Ookanda Gloria (大神田グロリア) Ooki Akiko (大木亜希子)* Ooki Mio (大木望緒) Ooki Natsuko (大木奈津子)* Oomori Seiko (大森靖子) Oomoto Ayano (大本彩乃)* Oonishi Kenji (大西賢治)* Oota Yuka (大田祐歌) Ooya Shizuka (大家志津香) Ooyama Takayo (大山貴世) Ooyanagi Maho (大柳まほ) Orei Harada (原田桜怜)* Oreo Reona (オレオレオナ) Orii Ayumi (折井あゆみ) Osaki Rui (大崎瑠衣) Osanai Motoko (長内もと子) Osawa Akane (大沢あかね) Osawa Aki (大沢安希) Oshima Kanon (大島花音) Oshima Mai (大島麻衣) Oshima Ryoka (大島涼花) Oshima Yuko (大島優子) Oshiro Miwa (大城 美和) Oshoji Megumi (オオショージメグミ)* Ota Aika (多田愛佳) Ota Hiromi (太田 裕美 / 太田 弘美) Ota Nao (太田奈緒) Ota Risa (太田りさ) Ota Yuuri (太田夢莉) Otaki Yuria (大滝 友梨亜) Otani Emiri (大谷映美里) Otohata Anna (乙幡杏菜)* Otoshiro Noel (音城　ノエル) Otoshiro Seira (音城セイラ) Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) Otsuka Arisa (大塚ありさ) Otsuka Miyu (大塚望由) Otsuki Noriko (大槻典子) Oura Hirona (大浦央菜) Ouse Akira (逢瀬アキラ) Owada Nana (大和田南那) Oya Masana (大矢真那) Oya Rikako (大矢梨華子) Ozaki Mami (尾﨑舞美) Ozaki Nana (尾崎ナナ) Oyama Aimi (大山愛未) Oyama Junko (大山 純子)* Oyama Karin (大山華林) Ozawa Nao (小沢 菜穂) Ozawa Natsuki (小沢なつき) Ozawa Runa (尾澤ルナ) Ozeki Mai (小関舞) Ozeki Nagi (大関 凪) Ozeki Rika (尾関 梨香) Ozono Momoko (大園桃子) Ozora Akari (大空あかり) Ozora Mai (大空舞) '''P P-chan (Ｐちゃん)* Pachidoru (パチドル)* Paipaidekami (ぱいぱいでか美) Pan Luna Leafy (パン・ルナリーフィ) Pandora (パンドラ) Panisa Srilaloeng (ปณิศา ศรีละเลิง) Patchanan Jiajirachote (พัศชนันท์ เจียจิรโชติ) Peachy * PeiPei (ペイペイ) Petite Pandora (プチ・パンドラ) Phong chi (フォンチー)* Pichayapa Natha (พิชญาภา นาถา) Pile (パイル) Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok (พิมรภัส ผดุงวัฒนะโชค) Pinky! (ピンキー!)* Pinon (ぴのん)* Poin Settia (ポインセチア)* pour lui (プー・ルイ) Praewa Suthamphong (แพรวา สุธรรมพงษ์) Praline à la Mode (プリン・ア・ラ・モード) PremaidAI (プリメイドAI) Princess Dark * Princess Meg * Punsikorn Tiyakorn (ปัญสิกรณ์ ติยะกร) PurplePearl * Q''' Qián Lín (銭琳, 钱琳, チェン・リン)* Qiu Cuiling (邱翠玲)* Qiu PinHan (邱品涵) '''R R (あーる) Raina Scott Mauser (レイナ・スコット・モーゼル) Ram * Ran (ラン)* - Candies - Ran (らん)* - Chimo - Ranka Lee (ランカ・リー) Ranka Mei (ランカ・メイ)* RanRan * Ratu Vienny Fitrilya (ラトゥ・フィエンニ・フィトゥリリア) Ray (レイ)* Raymee Heavenly (レイミー・ヘヴンリー) Rebecca Anne Flint * Rebecca Eri Rabone (レベッカ・英里・レイボーン) * Rei (れい) * - BRATS - Rei (零) - Guso Drop - Reika (レイカ) Reina Prowler (レイナ・プラウラー) ReiRei (レイレイ) Remi (れみ)* Rena (レナ) Rena Nozawa (レナ・ノザワ)* Renjouji Bell (蓮城寺べる) Reona (レオナ)* - Solist - REONA * - EU PHORIA - Rezky Wiranti Dhike (レズキー・ウィランティ・ディケ) Rica Leyona (リカ・レヨナ) RICO (りこ) RIE *''' Riho (りほ) Riico * Rika (リカ)* - AV Idol - Rika (梨華) - Solist - Rika (リカ) * - Vanilla Beans - Rika Crigger * RIKAKO * Riko (りこ) Rikopin (りこぴん)* Rin (凛)* - Ex Hello! Project - RIN * - Model - Rina (りな) - Chimo - RINA * - SPLASH - Rina (リナ) - Checkmate - rinarina (りなりな)* Ringo Momoka Hime (りんごももか姫)* Rinka (梨花) Rinne (りんね) Rinrada Inthaisong (รินรดา อินทร์ไธสง) Rio (りお) * - Chu!☆Lips - Rio (リオ) - Gravure Idol - Riona Crystal Hamamatsu * RIRA (里蘭 / りら) Ririri (りりり) Risa (リサ)* risuko * Roborin (ロボリン) ROGY (ロギー)* Rose * Rose Gardenfairy (ロゼ・ガーデンフェアリー) Rouge (ルージュ) RUI (ルイ)* Rukawa Rina (瑠川リナ) RUKi (ルキ) Rumi (ルミ)* Runa (ルナ)* RURI * Rurorari (ろるらり) RuRu (ルル)* RUUNA * Ryoko * Ryouke Ayumi (領毛あゆみ)* '''S Saaya (紗綾) Sabi (さ美)* Sabrina Schultes * SACHIKA Sachiya Hanami (花見咲知弥) Sada Anna (佐田あんな) Sadako (定子) Sae (小枝) Saeed-Yokota Erena (サイード横田絵玲奈) Saegusa Ki (冴草 きい) Saeki Kana (佐伯かな) Saeki Mika (佐伯美香) Sagara Haruko (相楽ハル子 / 相楽晴子) Sagara Iori (相楽伊織) Sagawa Hinano (佐川ひなの) Sahara Ami (紗原 亜未)* Saho Akari (佐保明梨) Saihara Marino (才原 茉莉乃) Saiki (彩姫)* Saiki Reika (才木 玲佳) Sainen Mia (西念未彩) Saito Ai (齋藤愛) Saito Asuka (齋藤飛鳥) Saito Chiharu (斎藤ちはる) Saito Erisa (斉藤英里沙) Saito Fuyuka (齋藤冬優花) Saito Hitomi (斉藤瞳) Saito Kiara (齋藤樹愛羅) Saito Kotono (斉藤琴乃)* Saito Kyoko (齊藤京子) Saito Mahiro (齋藤まひろ)* Saito Mai (斉藤麻衣) Saito Makiko (斉藤満喜子) Saito Michi (斉藤未知) Saito Miuna (斉藤美海) Saito Rikako (齋藤里佳子) Saito Saori (斉藤さおり) Saito Yuki (斉藤由貴) Saito Yuri (斉藤優里) Sakae Maiko (栄舞子) Sakagami Kaori (坂上香織) Sakaguchi Anri (坂口 杏里) Sakaguchi Nagisa (坂口渚沙) Sakaguchi Tamami (阪口珠美) Sakai Eri (酒井瑛里) Sakai Hiromi (坂井ひろみ) Sakai Hitoka (坂井仁香) Sakai Hitomi (酒井瞳) Sakai Juno (坂井樹乃) Sakai Mei (酒井萌衣) Sakai Noriko (酒井法子) Sakai Yoshiko (酒井芳子) Sakaki Erina (阪木恵里奈) Sakaki Miyu (榊美優) Sakakibara Ikue (榊原郁恵) Sakamaki Yuria (坂巻優里亜) Sakamoto Erena (坂本愛玲菜) Sakamoto Eriko (坂本絵理子)* Sakamoto Hazuki (坂元 葉月) Sakamoto Maria (坂本真里亜) Sakamoto Rio (坂本莉央) Sakamoto Rion (坂本りおん)* Sakamoto Yuna (坂元 由奈) Sakana Sashimi (さかな・さしみ)* Sakashita Chiriko (坂下千里子) Sakata Mizuho (阪田瑞穂) Sakata Ryo (坂田涼) Sakata Shiori (坂田しおり) Sakata Tomomi (坂田知美) Saki - 2& - Saki * - Cyntia - Sakina Akiho / Sakina Aquiho (先名 晃穂)* Sakuma Yuuka (佐久間裕佑佳) Sakura Sakura Chisato (佐倉 知里) Sakura Kizuna (佐倉 絆) Sakura Maki (桜 まき) Sakura Mana (紗倉まな) Sakura Miyabi (佐倉雅) Sakura Moko (桜もこ)* Sakura Nodoka (桜のどか) Sakura Rina (佐倉梨杏) Sakura Tomoka (佐倉朋香) Sakura Yuki (桜雪) Sakura Yura (さくらゆら) Sakuraba Chiaki (桜庭ちあき) Sakuraba Nanami (桜庭ななみ) Sakurada Junko (桜田 淳子) Sakurada Mikako (櫻田実果子)* Sakurada Misaki (櫻田岬) Sakuragawa Himeko (桜川ひめこ) Sakuragi Hina (桜木ひな) Sakuragi Mone (櫻木 百) Sakuragi Seilah (桜木せいら) Sakurai Eri (櫻井絵理) Sakurai Hikari (桜井ひかり)* Sakurai Koharu (桜井こはる) Sakurai Kurara (櫻井可拉拉) Sakurai Mahiro (桜井まひろ) Sakurai Mako (桜井真子) Sakurai Megumi (櫻井めぐみ) Sakurai Mika (櫻井 美佳)* Sakurai Miri (櫻井未莉) Sakurai Nanako (桜井 奈々子)* Sakurai Reika (桜井玲香) Sakurai Saki (櫻井紗季) Sakurai Yui (櫻井優衣) Sakurako (桜子) Sakurana Risa (桜奈 里彩) Sally (サリー) Saly Akimoto (サリー秋元)* Sanae Miu (紗凪美羽)* Sameshima Rena (鮫島 令恵奈)* Sano Eina (佐野永奈)* Sano Haruka (佐野遥) Sano Hinako (佐野ひなこ) Sano Kaori (佐野香織里) Sano Kazuko (佐野 量子)* Sano Natsume (佐野 夏芽) Sano Ryoko (佐野量子) Sano Yuriko (佐野友里子) Sanpei Asami (三瓶あさみ)* Sanpei Minami (三瓶みなみ) Santos Anna (サントス・アンナ) SAORI* - Solist - Saori (さおり)* - Princess♪Ribbon - SaRA* Sarah Cruel (サラ・クルーエル) Sari (瑳里) Sasahara Natsuki (笹原名月) Sasakama Risuko (ささかまリス子) Sasaki Ayaka (佐々木彩夏) Sasaki Emiko (佐々木絵美子) Sasaki Kanako (佐々木加奈子)* Sasaki Kurumi (佐々木くるみ) Sasaki Nozomi (佐々木希) Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) Sasaki Shiho (ササキシホ)* Sasaki Yukari (佐々木優佳里) Sasazaki Mami (笹崎まみ) Sashihara Rino (指原莉乃) Satake Uki (佐武宇綺) Sato Akari (佐藤朱) Sato Amina (佐藤亜美菜) Sato Anju (佐藤杏樹) Sato Aoi (佐藤 あおい)* Sato Aya (佐藤亜耶 / 佐藤 あや) Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) Sato Chiaki (佐藤千明) Sato Haruka (佐藤遥) Sato Hinata (佐藤日向) Sato Hitomi (佐藤瞳) Sato Kaho (佐藤佳穂) Sato Kayo (佐藤佳代)* Sato Kiara (佐藤妃星) Sato Mari (齋藤眞理)* Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) Sato Mieko (佐藤実絵子) Sato Miwako (佐藤美和子)* Sato Nanami (佐藤七海) Sato Natsuki (佐藤夏希) Sato Rena (佐藤麗奈) Sato Rika (さとう里香 / 佐藤 里香) Sato Shiori (佐藤栞) - AKB48 - Sato Shiori (佐藤栞) - AKIHABARA Backstage pass - Sato Shiori (佐藤詩織) - Keyakizaka46 - Sato Sumire (佐藤すみれ) Sato Tomomi (斎藤 朝美)* Satoda Mai (里田まい / 里田舞) Satomi * Satonaka Ibuki (里中いぶき) Satonaka Yun (里中裕奈)* Satosaki Risa (里咲りさ) Satsuki (さつき) SAWA (サワ) Sawa Saori (澤沙央梨) Sawabe Rion (沢辺りおん) Sawada Tamae (沢田玉恵) Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨) Sawai Miyuu (沢井 美優) Sawajiri Erika (沢尻エリカ) Sawitchaya Kajonrungsilp (สวิชญา ขจรรุ่งศิลป์) Saya - FantaRhyme - Saya - CG Idol - Saya (さあや) - Niimo - Sayaka * - Dream - SAYAKA * - MAD CATZ - SAYAKA * - Happiness - Sayama Akiko (佐山晃子)* Sayama Ayaka (佐山 彩香) Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) SAYO Sea * Segawa Mieko (瀬川 三恵子)* Segawa Miho (瀬川美保)* Segawa Onpu (瀬川おんぷ) Seimyoji Uramasa (青明寺 浦正)* Seki Ayano (関綾乃) Sekine Azusa (関根梓) Sekine Yumi (関根ゆみ) Second Summer Uika (セカンドサマーウイカ)* SELEN * Sendo Akiho / Sendo Aquiho (千堂あきほ) Sendo Nobuko (仙道敦子) Sendy Ariani (センディ・アリアニ) Sendy Senia * Sengan Yoshiko (千眼美子)* Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) Senou Azusa (瀬能あづさ) Seo Joo Hyun (서주현)* Seohyun (서현) Seren (セレン)* Serika (せりか) Serizawa Minami (芹沢南) Serizawa Naomi (芹沢直美) Serizawa Yu (芹澤優) SESIMO Seto Asaka (瀬戸朝香) Seto Chiaki (瀬戸千明) Seto Marin (瀬戸真凜) Seto Saki (瀬戸 早妃) Setoyama Sayaka (瀬戸山清香) Sezaki Azusa (瀬崎あずさ) Sezaki Runa (瀬咲るな / 瀬崎 るな) Sha Bai (傻白)* SHACHI * Shaku Yumiko (釈由美子) Shan (唐可玄)* Shani Indira Natio (シャニ・インディラ・ナティオ) Shania Gracia (シャニア・グラシア) Shania Junianatha (シャニア・ジュニアナタ) Sharon Apple (シャロン・アップル) Shelly (シェリー)* Shen ZhiLin (沈之琳) Shēng Zhī Mǐn (申知敏)* ShenShen (シェンシェン) Sheryl Nome (シェリル・ノーム) Shi Yoon (채경)* - PURETTY - Shi Yoon (シユン) - Pretty Rhythm - Shibasaki Kou (柴咲コウ) Shibasaki Mariko (柴崎麻利子)* Shibata Aya (柴田阿弥) Shibata Ayumi (柴田あゆみ) Shibata Kuniko (柴田くに子) Shibata Yuika (柴田ゆいか) Shibuki Ran (紫吹 蘭) Shibuya Asuka (渋谷飛鳥) Shibuya Azuki (澁谷梓希) Shibuya Kaho (澁谷果歩) Shibuya Nagisa (渋谷凪咲) Shibuya Rin (渋谷凜) Shida Manaka (志田愛佳) Shida Yuumi (志田友美) Shiga Izumi (志賀いずみ) Shigemoto Kotori (重本ことり) Shigetome Manami (重留真波) Shigusawa Ao (シグサワアオ) Shiina Eru (椎名エル) Shiina Hikari (椎名ひかり) Shiina Megumi (椎名恵) Shiina Pikarin (椎名ぴかりん)* Shiina Rie (椎名りえ) Shiira Fuuko (志良 ふう子) Shijimi Karin (志々美かりん) Shijou Haruna (石條遥梨) Shijuuin Yosuke (紫集院 曜介)* Shikyoin Hibiki (紫京院ひびき) Shim Soonmin (シン・スンミン / 심순민)* Shima Rika (嶋梨夏) Shimabukuro Satsuki (島袋さつき)* Shimada Haruka (島田晴香) Shimada Nami (島田奈美) Shimada Naoko (島田奈央子)* Shimada Nozomi (嶋田希望) Shimada Rena (島田玲奈) Shimamura Natsumi (島村夏美)* Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄) Shimano Ran (嶋野蘭) Shimazaki Rino (島崎莉乃) Shimogaki Madoka (下垣真香) Shimoguchi Hinana (下口ひなな) Shimokawa Mikuni (下川みくに) Shimomura Miki (下村実生) Shimono Yuki (下野由貴) Shimazaki Haruka (島崎遥香) Shimizu Fumika (清水富美加) Shimizu Hiromi (清水裕美) Shimizu Kaori (清水香織) - Showa Idol - Shimizu Kaori (清水香里) - Seiyuu - Shimizu Miyuki (清水みゆき)* Shimizu Nanami (清水七海) Shimizu Rika (清水里香) Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) Shimizu Yuki (清水由紀) Shimmin (シンミン / 심민) Shimogawara Tomomi (下河原朋美)* Shimomitsu Riko (下光りこ) Shimotori Misako (下鳥美沙子)* Shimoyama Kazuko (下山和子)* Shin Ji Min (신지민)* Shino (詩乃 / しいの) Shinoda Mariko (篠田麻里子) Shinoda Mariko die 8. (篠田 麻里子)* Shinoda Miho (信田美帆) Shinohara Ryoko (篠原涼子) Shinohara Yumiko (篠原由美子) Shinohara Yuri (篠原ゆり)* Shinuchi Mai (新内眞衣) Shiokawa Rise (塩川 莉世) Shinomiya Nagisa (四宮なぎさ) Shinonome Kanata (東雲彼方) Shinonome Sonata (東雲楚方) Shinoyama Akemi (篠山 明美)* Shinozaki Ai (篠崎愛) Shinozaki Ayana (篠崎彩奈) Shinta Naomi (シンタ・ナオミ) Shintani Ryoko (新谷良子) Shintani Yuzumi (新谷ゆづみ) Shiomi Syuko (塩見周子) Shion (紫音) - Guso Drop - SHION * - PEACEFUL - Shion (しおん)* - Beam Idol School - Shiori (シオリ) -DOMINO - SHIORI (しおり) - Angel Generation - Shiozaki Reia (汐咲玲亜) Shirai Kotono (白井琴望) Shirai Moeka (白井萌花) Shirai Nana (白井那奈)* Shiraishi Ayumi (白石あゆみ) Shiraishi Mai (白石麻衣) Shiraishi Marina (白石 茉莉奈) Shiraishi Marumi (白石 マル美 / 白石 まるみ) Shiraishi Noria (白石紀亜) Shiraishi Piano (白石 ぴあの) Shiraishi Rika (白石りか) Shirakane Misa (白金実紗) Shiraki Yuko (白木 優子) Shiratama Mashiro (白玉ましろ)* Shiratama Mikan (白玉みかん) Shirato Kana (白戸佳奈) Shirato Ruiran (白鳥羽蘭) Shiratori Hime (白鳥ひめ) Shiroi Nanami (白井ななみ)* Shirota Ayumi (白田あゆみ) Shiroma Miru (白間美瑠) Shirota Rika (城田理加)* Shishido Rumi (宍戸留美) Shishima Saki (四島早紀) Shitao Miu (下尾みう) Shizuka * Shizuka Saito (齋藤支靜加)* Shizuki Karen (柴月 華練) Shizuna (しずな)* Shoji Mei (庄司芽生) Shouji Miki (庄司美貴)* Sinka Juliani (シンカ・ジュリアニ) Siti Rinayanti * Smith Yoko (スミス洋子)* Sneko (スねこ) Soda Marie (曽田茉莉江) Soda Sarina (惣田紗莉渚) Son Shion (孫紫苑)* Sone Natsuko (曽根 菜津子)* Sono Chieri (園智恵理) Sonoda Mayu (園田真夕) Sonoda Umi (園田海未) Sonosaki Mayu (園崎まゆ) Sonya Pandarmawan (ソニャ・パンダルマワン) Sora (そら)* Sorahoshi Juri (空星じゅり) Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) (空野葵(CV:北原沙弥香))* Sotohana Risa (外花りさ) Souma Kiriko (相馬 紀理子) Sozono Iyo (小園伊代)* Spoon Reina (スプーンれいな)* Stephanie Pricilla Indarto Putri (ステファニー・プリシリア・インダルト・プトゥリ) Stukas Robin Shouko (ストューカス・ロビン・翔子)* Sukegawa Marie (助川まりえ) Suchaya Saenkhot (สุชญา แสนโคต) Suda Akari (須田亜香里) Suda Anna (須田アンナ) Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) Sue (スー) * Suenaga Haruka (末永遥) Suenaga Mami (末永真己 / 末永茉己) Suenaga Miyu (末永みゆ) Suga Nanako (菅なな子) Sugahara Riko (菅原りこ) Sugai Yuuka (菅井友香) Sugamoto Yuko (菅本裕子) Sugar * Sugawara Kanae (菅原佳奈枝) Sugawara Maya (菅原茉倻) Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) Sugieda Mayu (杉枝真結) Sugihara Anri (杉原杏璃 / 杉原 あんり) Sugimoto Aya (杉本 彩) Sugimoto Ayumi (杉本亜由美)* Sugimoto Ritsuko (杉本律子)* Sugimoto Yumi (杉本 有美) Sugimoto Yusa (杉本ゆさ) Sugiura Asami (杉浦亜紗美) - AV Idol - Sugiura Asami (杉浦あさ美)* - Ex-Morning Musume - Sugiura Mirei (杉浦美玲) Sugiura Miyuki (杉浦幸) Sugiura Nozomi (杉浦希美)* Sugiura Riho (杉浦里穂 / 杉浦りほ) Sugiyama Miku (杉山未来) Sugiyama Yuma (杉山由真)* Suma Ai (須磨愛) SU-METAL * Sunao (すなお)* Sunouchi Asuka (すのうちあすか)* Susa Rieko (諏佐理恵子)* Susie Matsubara (スージー・松原)* Sutou Ririka (須藤凜々花) Suyama Emiri (陶山恵実里) Suzanne (スザンヌ) Suzuhime Misako (鈴姫みさこ) SUZUKA * Suzuka Chiyusuke (鈴華ちゅーすけ)* Suzukawa Mashiro (涼川ましろ) Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) Suzuki Ami (鈴木亜美 / 鈴木あみ) Suzuki Ayane (鈴木絢音) Suzuki Emi (鈴木 えみ) Suzuki Emiri (鈴木瑛海里) Suzuki Fumie (鈴木史恵)* Suzuki Fumika (鈴木 史華) Suzuki Hirono (鈴木裕乃) Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) Suzuki Keiko (鈴木敬子)* Suzuki Kotone (鈴木ことね) Suzuki Mai (鈴木 まい) Suzuki Mariya (鈴木まりや) - AKB48 Suzuki Mariya (鈴木真梨耶) - Cheeky Parade Suzuki Michiyo (鈴木美知代) Suzuki Misako (鈴木美早子)* Suzuki Mitsuki (鈴木みつき) Suzuki Noa (鈴木希空) Suzuki Ranran (鈴木 蘭々) Suzuki Reona (鈴木玲緒奈)* Suzuki Runa (鈴木月) Suzuki Sachiko (鈴木早智子) Suzuki Shihori (鈴木紫帆里) Suzuki Tomoko (鈴木智子)* Suzuki Yuki (鈴木 ゆき / 鈴木 祐紀) Suzuki Yukie (鈴木幸恵) Suzuki Yuna (鈴木ゆうな / スズキユウナ) * Suzuki Yuriko (鈴木 友里子)* Suzuki Yurino (鈴木結莉乃) Suzuki Yuriya (鈴木友梨耶) Suzumoto Miyu (鈴本 美愉) Suzumoto Nao (涼本奈緒) Suzumoto Riho (鈴本里歩) Suzune Hitomi (鈴音ひとみ) Suzy * Syahfira Angela Nurhaliza (シャフイラ・アンジェラ・ヌルハリザ) T''' Tachibana Anna (立花あんな) Tachibana Arisu (橘ありす) Tachibana Aya (橘亜弥)* Tachibana Ayano (立花彩野) Tachibana Haruka (橘はるか) Tachibana Kana (橘佳奈) Tachibana Mio (橘美緒) Tachibana Nao (橘南桜) Tachibana Riko (橘 莉子) Tachibana Risa (立花理佐) - Showa Idol - Tachibana Risa (橘梨紗)* - AV idol - Tachibana Yurika (橘ゆりか / 田中柚里佳) Tada Tomomi (多田朋未) Tademaru Ayu (蓼丸綾)* Tadokoro Rieko (田所理恵子)* Taguchi Miiro (田口未彩) Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) Taguchi Yukie (田口幸恵)* Taiga Hana (大河華) Tajima Kayoko (田島 佳代子)* Tajima Miwa (田島 みわ)* Tajima Yumika (田島 ゆみか / 田島有魅香) Takabe Ai (高部あい) Takabe Tomoko (高部知子) Takada Ayana (高田彩奈) Takada Ayumi (高田あゆみ) Takada Mizue (高田 みづえ) Takada Rina (高田里名) Takada Shiori (高田志織) Takagaki Ayahi (高垣彩陽) Takagi Reni (高城 れに / 高木れに) Takagi Riyoko (高木里代子) Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) Takagi Yumana (高木由麻奈) Takahagi Chinatsu (高萩千夏) Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) Takahashi Ayane (高橋彩音) Takahashi Chiaki (高橋千晶 / たかはし智秋) Takahashi Fusayo (高橋房代)* Takahashi Juri (高橋朱里) Takahashi Karin (高橋果鈴) Takahashi Kira (高橋希良 / 高橋希来) Takahashi Kurumi (高橋胡桃) Takahashi Madoka (高橋まどか) Takahashi Mari (高橋麻里) Takahashi Mau (髙橋真生) Takahashi Mie (高橋美枝) Takahashi Minami (高橋みなみ) Takahashi Mirei (高橋実鈴) Takahashi Natsumi (高橋ナツミ) Takahashi Ran (髙橋蘭) Takahashi Shoko (高橋 しょう子)* Takahashi Urara (高橋麗) Takahashi Yukiyo (高橋幸代)* Takahashi Yumiko (高橋由美子) Takahata Rie (タカハタ理恵)* Takahata Yuki (高畑結希) Takai Mamiko (高井麻巳子) Takajo Aki (高城亜樹) Takajo Jui (高城樹衣)* Takaki Mio (高樹澪) Takaki Yuria (髙木由莉愛) Takaki Yuumi (高木悠未) Takakura Moeka (高倉 萌香) Takamatsu Eri (高松恵理) Takami Chika (高見 知佳) - Solist - Takami Chika (高海千歌) - Love Live! Sunshine!! - Takami Nao (高見奈央) Takamine Erii (高峰えりい)* Takamiya Mei (高宮メイ) Takamori Shino (高森紫乃) Takamoto Aya (高本彩) Takamoto Ayaka (高本 彩花) Takana Kumi (鷹那空実) Takanashi Ayaka (高梨 綾香)* Takanashi Iroha (小鳥遊彩) Takao Sonoko (高尾苑子) Takaoka Kaoru (高岡薫) Takaoka Miku (高岡未來) Takaoka Saki (高岡早紀) Takaoka Sakiko (高岡佐紀子)* Takasaki Shoko (高崎聖子) Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) Takase Mana (高瀬 愛奈) Takashima Rico (高島りこ)* Takashima Yurina (高島祐利奈) Takashiro Reira (高城レイラ) Takaso Noriko (高相法子)* Takata Ayaka (高田彩香) Takatera Sana (髙寺沙菜) Takatori Rie (高鳥吏恵) Takatsuki Ayaka (高槻あやか) Takatsuki Sara (高月彩良) Takatsuki Shiori (高槻しおり) Takayama Kazumi (高山一実) Takayama Riko (高山梨子) Takayanagi Akane (高柳明音) Takayanagi Yuka (高柳祐花) Takazawa Azusa (高澤梓)* Take Kazuko (武 量子)* Takebe Yuzuna (武部柚那) Takeda Azusa (武田梓) Takeda Kumiko (武田 久美子) Takeda Kyoka (武田杏香) Takeda Maya (武田舞彩) Takeda Reina (武田玲奈) Takeda Runa (竹田瑠奈) Takei Sara (武井紗良) Takeishi Ayumi (武石 あゆ実)* Takekawa Natsuko (竹川奈津子)* Takemura Kiriko (竹村桐子)* Takemura Miu (竹村未羽) Takenouchi Ramu (竹ノ内良夢) Taketatsu Ayana (竹達 彩奈) Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) Takeuchi Mai (竹内舞) Takeuchi Miyu (竹内美宥) Takeuchi Momoko (竹内 桃子) Takeuchi Natsuki (竹内夏紀) Takeuchi Nozomi (竹内希実 / 竹内のぞみ) Takigawa Aya (滝川綾) Takigawa Azusa (滝川 あずさ) Takiguchi Hikari (滝口ひかり) Takiguchi Kirara (滝口きらら) Takiguchi Mira (滝口ミラ) Takiguchi Narumi (滝口成美) Takino Yumiko (瀧野由美子) Takita Kayoko (田北香世子) Takizawa Nonami (滝沢乃南) Tamagawa Ramu (玉川来夢) Tamai Shiori (玉井詩織) Tamakawa Momona (玉川桃奈) Tamaki Noriko (玉置 典子) * Tamashiro Mari (玉城茉里) Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音) Tamura Eriko (田村英里子) Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) Tamura Yukari (田村ゆかり) Tanabe Emi (田部絵美)* Tanabe Miku (田名部生来) Tanabe Nanami (田辺奈菜美 / 田邉奈菜美) Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) Tanaka Eri (田中恵理 / たなか えり) Tanaka Fuuka (田中風華) Tanaka Kumi (田中久美) Tanaka Mai (田中舞)* Tanaka Miku (田中美久) - HKT48 - Tanaka Miku (田中美空) - Sakura Gakuin - Tanaka Minako (田中 美奈子) Tanaka Mirei (田中美麗) Tanaka Natsumi (田中菜津美) Tanaka Reina (田中れいな / 田中麗奈) Tanaka Rina (田中里奈) Tanaka Ritsuko (田中律子) Tanaka Satoko (田中沙斗子) Tanaka Satomi (田中さとみ) Tanaka Shouko (田中 翔子)* Tanaka Wakaba (田中 若葉) Tanaka Yoshiko (田中 好子) Tanaka Yuka (田中優香) Tanaka Yuna (田中佑奈) Tanda Hazuki (反田葉月) Tang AnQi (唐安琪) Tani Marika (谷真理佳) Tani Nobara (谷のばら) Tani Rumiko (谷ルミコ)* Tani Yuri (谷優里) Tanigawa Airi (谷川愛梨) Taniguchi Megu (谷口めぐ) Taniguchi Mihiro (谷口みひろ)* Tanihara Ayaka (谷原絢香)* Tanihara Emi (谷原 恵美)* Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美) Tanimoto Shigemi (谷本重美)* Tanio Sakurako (谷尾桜子) Tano Asami (田野アサミ / 田野あさ美) Tano Yuka (田野優花) Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) Tasaki Reina (田崎礼奈) Tashima Meru (田島芽瑠) Tateishi Sachika (立石沙千加)* Tateno Kazumi (舘野一美)* Tatsumi Rika (立見里歌) Tatsuya Makiho (達家真姫宝) Tauchi Yuria (田内友里愛)* Taya Nanako (田谷 菜々子) Tazawa Suzuka (田沢涼夏) Tejima Yuu (手島優 / 手嶋 ゆう) Tennouji Ayaka (天王寺 彩夏) Tentenko (テンテンコ) Teoh Wen Yi (张文瑜)* Terada Ranze (寺田蘭世) Terakado Tsuu (寺門 通) Teramoto Yukika (寺本來可) Terashima Yufu (テラシマ ユフ / 寺嶋ゆふ) Terashima Yuka (テラシマユウカ) Teratani Mina (寺谷美奈) Terayama Yufu (テラヤマユフ)* Tezuka Machiko (手束真知子) THIS IS NATS (THIS IS なつ) Tira (ティラ) Tobaru Eina (桃原永奈) Toda Erika (戸田恵梨香) Toda Makoto (戸田真琴) Toda Rinne (戸田鈴音)* Todo Shion (東堂シオン) Todo Yurika (藤堂ユリカ) Togashi Azusa (富樫あずさ) Toida Anna (戸井田杏南)* Tojima Hana (戸島花) Tokita Eri (時田愛梨) Tokko (トッコ) Tokky (とっきー)* Tokoi Yuki (常井侑紀) Tokuda Nene (徳田 ねね) Tokui Sora (徳井 青空) Tokumaru Junko (徳丸純子) Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) Tokuyama Mizuki (渡久山美月) Tomashino Miwako (笘篠美和子)* Tomatsu Haruka (戸松遥) Tominaga Mimori (富永美杜) Tomita Mayu (冨田麻友) - AKB48 - Tomita Mayu (冨田真由) - Secret Girls - Tomita Yasuko (冨田 靖子 / 富田靖子) Tomiyoshi Asuka (冨吉明日香) TOMO * Tomoda Aki (友田安紀) Tomoka (ともか) TOMOMI -Key-A-Kiss - TOMOMI * - SCANDAL - Tomonaga Mio (朝長美桜) TOMOYO Tone Rion (兎眠りおん) To-Ngoc Phongchi (トゥ・ゴック・フォンチー)* Tonooka Erica (外岡えりか) Toomine Arisa (遠峯ありさ)* TOo's * Totsuka Otoha (束 おとは) Toujou Nozomi (東條希) Toyoda Juri (豊田樹里) Toyoda Saki (豊田早姫) Toyota Moe (豊田 萌絵) Triendl Reina (トリンドル 玲奈) TRUE * Tsubomi (つぼみ) Tsubota Mariko (坪田 まり子 / 坪田 真理子)* Tsuchiya Kaori (つちやかおり / 土屋 かおり) Tsuchiya Rina (土谷りな) Tsuchiyama Sana (土山紗那) Tsuchiyasu Mizuki (土保瑞希) Tsugihara Kana (次原 かな) Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) Tsuji Airi (辻あいり) Tsuji Haruka (辻はるか本)* Tsuji Miho (辻美穂)* Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) - Hello! Project - Tsuji Nozomi (辻のぞみ) - 48 Group - Tsujino Yoko (辻野洋子)* Tsukada Emi (塚田 恵未) Tsukada Miruku (塚田未来) Tsukada Momoka (塚田 百々花) Tsukamoto Mariko (塚本まり子) Tsukasa Aoi (葵 つかさ) Tsukiashi Amane (月足天音) Tsukimiya Karen (月宮 かれん) Tsukimiya Midori (月宮 みどり) Tsujimura Airi (辻村愛璃) Tsukino Mayu (月野まゆ)* Tsukino Mio (月野美桜) Tsukino Moa (月野 もあ) Tsukishima Kirari (月島きらり) Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) (月島きらりstarring久住小春(モーニング娘。))* Tsukishiro Himari (月城ひまり) Tsukiyomi Utau (月詠歌唄)* Tsukumo Hotaru (九十九ほたる) Tsunashima Emi (綱島 恵美)* Tsuno Maisa (津野米咲) Tsuruga Aya (鶴賀彩) Tsurugi Rei (鶴来零) Tsurumaki Seina (鶴巻星奈) Tsutsui Riko (筒井莉子) Tsutsumi Rio (堤理緒) Tsuzuki Rika (都築里佳) '''U U Uchida Aya (内田彩) Uchida Hitomi (内田ひとみ) Uchida Mayumi (内田眞由美) Uchida Rio (内田 理央) Uchida Yuki (内田有紀) Uchida Yuma (内田由麻) Ushijima (うしじま / 蛆島)* Ushijima Iiniku (うしじまいい肉) Ushijima Ryoniki (牛島良肉)* Uchima Akemi (内間明美)* Uchimura Risa (内村莉彩) Uchino Mikuru (内野未来) Uchiyama Natsuki (内山奈月) Ue Kasumi (植可澄美)* Uebana Furi (上花楓裏) Ueda Aimi (上田愛美) Ueda Mirei (植田碧麗) Ueda Pyonkichi (植田 ぴょん吉) Ueda Satsuki (上田冴月) Uehara Ai (上原亜衣) Uehara Aya (上原あや) Uehara Azumi (上原あずみ) Uehara Kayoko (上原香代子) Uehara Mai (下原 舞)* Uehara Mao (上原真央) Uehara Miyu (上原 美優) Uehara Riko (上原璃子) Uehara Takako (上原多香子) Ueki Asaka (植木あさ香) Ueki Miu (植木美心) Ueki Nao (植木南央) Ueko Miyu (上甲美優)* Uematsu Sana (植松紗奈) Uemura Akari (植村あかり) Uemura Ayako (上村彩子) Uemura Rina (上村莉菜) Uena Saku (上奈紗空) Ueno Amane (上野天音) Ueno Haruka (上野遥) Ueno Mami (上野 真未)* Ueno Miyuki (上野美雪) Ueno Suzuka (上野鈴夏) Ueno Yuuka (上野 優華) Uesaka Sumire (上坂 すみれ) Uesugi Ayako (上杉綾子)* Uesugi Risa (上杉梨紗) Ueto Aya (上戸彩) Ui Mashiro (宇井真白) Uihara Chie (初原千絵) Ujyo Kaduki (雨情華月) Umeda Ayaka (梅田彩佳) Umeda Erika (梅田えりか) Umeda Haruka (梅田悠) Umemoto Izumi (梅本泉) Umeta Ayano (梅田綾乃) Umeyama Cocona (梅山恋和) Umika as Yamako * Umisaki Marina (海岬まりな) Umishi (海島)* Umishima Satan (ウミシマサタン)* Umishima Saya (海島さや) Uni (雲丹)* Uno Mizuki (鵜野みずき) Uozumi Yuki (魚住有希) Ura Erika (浦 絵理香 / 浦えりか) Uraa (うらぁ)* Uran (うらん) Urano Kazumi (浦野一美) Urase Misaki (うらせみさき) Uriya Akane (瓜屋茜) Usami Madoka (宇咲美まどか) Usami Miri (宇佐美ミリ)* Usami Moe (宇佐美萌) Usami Yukari (宇沙美ゆかり) Usami Yuki (宇佐美友紀) Usano Hitomi (うさの日登美) Ushikubo Sara (牛窪 沙良) Usui Aika (臼井愛佳) Usui Rika (臼井理佳) Utena Marie (臺真理絵 / うてな まりえ) Utena Yuki (うてなゆき) Utsumi Kazuko (内海和子) Uyu (兎遊) V''' Vathusiri Phuwapunyasiri (วฑูศิริ ภูวปัญญาสิริ) Vats Mira (ヴァッツ美良) Viviyona Apriani (フィフィヨナ・アプリアニ) '''W Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) Wada Kanako (和田加奈子) Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) Wada Tomoko (ワダトモコ) Wagatsuma Miwako (我妻三輪子) Waka (わか) * - STAR☆ANIS - Waka (若)* - Guso Drop - Wakabayashi Kana (若林加奈) Wakabayashi Masami (若林 昌未)* Wakabayashi Momo (若林萌々) Wakabayashi Shiho (若林志穂) Wakabayashi Tomoka (若林倫香) - SKE48 - Wakabayashi Tomoka (若林智香) - The iDOLM@STER - Wakai Yuki (若井友希) Wakamatsu Madoka (若松 円) WAKAP * Wakapiku (わかぴく) Wakatabe Haruka (若田部遥) Wakatsuki Chinatsu (若槻千夏) Wakatsuki Noriko (若槻紀子)* Wakatsuki Yumi (若月佑美) Wakayama Manami (若山 愛美) Wakisaka Yurika (ワキサカ ユリカ) Wakita Monari (脇田もなり) Wakita Yoshie (脇田好江)* Wakui Emi (和久井映見) Wakui Rumi (和久井留美) Wakui Ryoko (和久井良子)* Wan Sing (王馨) Warattaya Deesomlert (วรัทยา ดีสมเลิศ) Washio Miki (鷲尾美紀) Washio Reina (鷲尾伶菜) Watabe Soyo (渡部颯葉) WATANABE (ワタナベ)* Watanabe Arisa (渡辺ありさ) Watanabe Asami (渡辺亜紗美) Watanabe Ayano (渡辺彩乃) Watanabe Chiko (渡邊ちこ) Watanabe Hikaru (渡邉ひかる) Watanabe Ikue (渡辺郁恵)* Watanabe Keiko (渡辺桂子 / 渡部桂子) Watanabe Konomi (渡邉このみ) Watanabe Koume (渡邉幸愛) Watanabe Kurumi (渡辺くるみ) Watanabe Maari (渡辺まあり) Watanabe Marie (渡辺茉莉絵) Watanabe Marina (渡辺満里奈) Watanabe Mayu (渡辺麻友) - AKB48 - Watanabe Mayu (渡邊真由) - 3min / palet - Watanabe Mayu Android MAYUYU code-CG-3 (渡辺 麻友＝アンドロイド MAYUYU コードCG-3) * Watanabe Mayu Type 3 (3型目 渡辺麻友) Watanabe Minayo (渡辺美奈代) Watanabe Miria (渡辺みり愛) Watanabe Misaki (渡邉美咲) Watanabe Misato (渡辺美里) Watanabe Miyuki (渡辺美優紀) Watanabe Naoko (渡辺奈緒子) Watanabe Nene (渡邊寧々) Watanabe Rika (渡辺梨加) Watanabe Rio (渡邊璃生) Watanabe Risa (渡邉 理佐) Watanabe Runa (渡辺瑠菜) Watanabe Saki (渡邊 紗希)* Watanabe Shiho (渡邊志穂) Watanabe Yoshie (渡辺かえ)* Watanabe Yui (渡部 優衣) Watarikabe Chieri (渡壁智恵理)* Watase Jun (渡瀬純) Watase Maki (渡瀬マキ / 渡瀬麻紀) Watase Rio (綿瀬莉織) Watsamon Phongwanit (วรรษมณฑ์ พงษ์วานิช) Wen JingJie (温晶婕) Wendy (ウエンヂ)* Wu Si Xuan (吳思璇)* Wu Zhao Xian (吳兆絃)* Wú Zǐliáng (吴子靚)* Wynnie (ウイニー)* Wynnie Teoh (Wynnieウイニー) Wynnie Teoh Wenyi (ヴィニー・テオ・ウェニィ / 小熊·张闻一)* X''' Xenia * Xie LeiLei (谢蕾蕾) Xu ZiXuan (徐子轩) '''Y Yabuki Haruna (矢吹 春奈) Yabuki Nako (矢吹奈子) Yabushita Fu (藪下楓) Yabushita Shu (薮下柊) Yada Risako (矢田里沙子) Yagami Kumi (矢神久美) Yagawa Aoi (矢川葵) Yagawa Kanako (矢川可奈子)* Yagi Anna (八木杏菜) Yagi Hinata (八木ひなた) Yagi Saori (八木さおり / 八木 小緒里 / 八木 小織) Yagi Yuka (屋宜由佳) Yagita Mai (八木田麻衣) Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) Yaguchi Miki (矢口美樹 / やぐちみき) Yaguchi Moka (谷口もか) Yaguchi Seira (矢口聖来) Yagura Fuuko (矢倉楓子) Yahagi Haruna (矢萩春菜) Yahagi Miki (矢作美樹) Yai Hiroko (矢井弘子)* Yajima Mai (矢島舞依) Yajima Maiko (矢島麻衣子)* Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) Yajima Minayo (矢島美奈代)* Yakko (やっこ) Yakumaru Hidemi (薬丸秀美)* Yakura Kanamu (八倉叶夢) Yakushimaru Hiroko (薬師丸 ひろ子 / 薬師丸 博子) Yamabe Ayu (山邊歩夢) Yamabe Miyu (山邊未夢) Yamada Akari (山田朱莉) Yamada Aya (山田亜弥)* Yamada Erika (山田恵里伽) Yamada Hitomi (山田ひとみ)* Yamada Maho (山田真帆) Yamada Marina (山田麻莉奈) Yamada Mizuki (山田みずき) Yamada Nami (山田なみ) Yamada Nana (山田菜々) - NMB48 - Yamada Nana (山田菜々)* - AKB48 - Yamada Nanami (山田菜々美) Yamada Noe (山田野絵) Yamada Reika (山田澪花) Yamada Reiko (山田麗子)* Yamada Satoko (山田沙斗子)* Yamada Suzu (山田　寿々) Yamada Takako (山田誉子) Yamada Yu (山田優) Yamada Zukki Mizuki (山田ズッキーみずき)* Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) Yamagami Ayaka (山上綾加) Yamagata Momoko (山縣桃子)* Yamagishi Natsumi (山岸奈津美) Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) Yamaguchi Eri (山口 エリ / 山口えり) Yamaguchi Erina (山口 絵里奈) Yamaguchi Kaori (山口かおり / 山口香) Yamaguchi Maho (山口真帆) Yamaguchi Mana (山口真奈) Yamaguchi Miran (山口みらん) Yamaguchi Momoe (山口百恵) Yamaguchi Momoko (山口桃子) Yamaguchi Nao (山口菜緒) Yamaguchi Nau (山口菜有) Yamaguchi Nonoka (山口乃々華) Yamaguchi Rico (やまぐち りこ)* Yamaguchi Riku (やまぐちりく) Yamaguchi Ruri (山口瑠璃) Yamaguchi Yuki (山口夕輝) Yamahiro Mihoko (山広美保子) Yamakawa Erika (山川 恵里佳) Yamakawa Nichika (山川 二千翔) Yamakawa Saya (山川紗弥) Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) Yamakita Saki (山北早紀) Yamamachi Miki (ヤママチミキ) Yamamoto Ai (山本亜依) Yamamoto Ayaka (山本彩加) Yamamoto Azusa (山本 梓) Yamamoto Hisae (山本久恵) Yamamoto Mako (山本麻子) Yamamoto Mao (山本茉央) Yamamoto Marin (山本真凜) Yamamoto Noa (山本乃愛) Yamamoto Risa (山本理沙) Yamamoto Ruka (山本瑠香) Yamamoto Runa (山本月) Yamamoto Sae (山本紗衣)* Yamamoto Saori (山本早織) Yamamoto Sayaka (山本 紗也加 / 山本サヤカ / 山本さやか) - Dream - Yamamoto Sayaka (山本彩) - NMB48 - Yamamoto Shiori (山本 栞里) Yamamoto Susan Kumiko (山本スーザン久美子) Yamamoto Yuna (山本優菜) Yamamura Yukie (山村幸恵)* Yamanaka Sumika (山中すみか / 山中 澄佳) Yamano Megumi (山野 仁) Yamao Rina (山尾梨奈) Yamaoka Aya (山岡あやも)* Yamaoka Midori (山岡みどり) Yamaoka Yuka (山岡由佳) Yamaoka Yuuri (山丘ゆうり) Yamasaki Mami (山崎 真実) Yamasaki Yuna (山崎 佑奈)* Yamase Hiromi (山瀬ひろみ)* Yamase Mami (山瀬まみ) Yamase Mamiko (山瀬 真巳子)* Yamashiro Haru (山城ハル) Yamashita Emiri (山下 エミリー) Yamashita Mayu (山下まゆ) Yamashita Mika (山下美佳) Yamashita Mizuki (山下美月) Yamashita Natsumi (山下奈津美) Yamato Rina (大和里菜) Yamauchi Erika (山内えりか) Yamauchi Kurumi (山内久留実) Yamauchi Nana (山内 菜々)* Yamauchi Suzuran (山内鈴蘭) Yamauchi Tsubasa (山内つばさ) Yamauchi Yuna (山内祐奈) Yamazaki Ayako (山崎亜弥子) Yamazaki Mana (山崎愛) Yamazaki Midori (山崎みどり) Yamazaki Moe (山崎もえ) Yamazaki Rena (山﨑怜奈) Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽) yAmmy (ヤミー) Yan Yinling (颜垠凌 / 顔垠凌)* Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) Yanagihara Hiromi (柳原尋美) Yanagisawa Ayano (柳沢あやの) Yanase Saki (柳瀬 早紀) Yane (やね) Yano Azuki (矢野杏月) Yano Eiko (矢野瑛子) Yano Maiko (矢野麻衣子)* Yansen Indiani (ヤンセン・インディアニ) Yanyan (ヤンヤン), YAN☆YAN * Yarita Ayano (鎗田 彩野)* Yasaka Saori (八坂沙織) Yashima Sarara (八島 さらら)* Yashiro Fuka (矢代風花) Yashiro Minase (八代みなせ) Yashiro Yuka (八代ゆか)* Yasuda Honoka (安田帆花) Yasuda Kei (保田圭 ) Yasuda Misako (安田美沙子) Yasuda Momone (安田桃寧) Yasuda Ryoko (安田良子) Yasuda Yui (安田唯) Yasueda Hitomi (安枝 瞳) Yasui Karin (安井夏鈴) Yasui Misaki (安井 美咲)* YASUKO * Yasumoto Ayaka (安本彩花) Yazawa Erika (谷澤恵里香) Yazawa Niko (矢澤にこ) Yazawa Yumi (矢沢由美)* Yinling (インリン / 垠凌) Yinling of Joytoy (インリン・オブ・ジョイトイ)* Yoari (요아리) Yoda Kanae (依田可奈絵) Yoda Marina (依田茉莉奈) Yoda Yuki (与田祐希) Yoko Fusae (横尾 房江)* Yokoi Honami (横井ほなみ) Yokomichi Yuri (横道侑里) Yokomizo Makoto (横溝真琴) Yokoshima Aeri (横島亜衿) Yokota Erena (横田 絵玲奈)* Yokota Mutsumi (横田睦美) Yokota Yuko (横田夕子)* Yokoyama Chie (横山知枝) Yokoyama Hina (ヨコヤマヒナ)* Yokoyama Miran (横山未蘭) Yokoyama Nao (横山奈緒) - The iDOLM@STER - Yokoyama Nao (横山奈央) - iDOL Street - Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈) Yokoyama Rina (ヨコヤマリナ)* Yokoyama Rurika (横山ルリカ) Yokoyama Yui (横山由依) - Team A - Yokoyama Yui (横山結依) - Team 8 - YONEKO (ヨネコ) Yonekura Rika (米倉理香) Yonemitsu Miho (米光美保) Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) Yonetani Nanami (米谷奈々未 ) Yonezawa Rumi (米沢瑠美) Yoona (윤아) Yoshida Akari (吉田朱里) Yoshida Ayano Christie (吉田綾乃クリスティー) Yoshida Karen (吉田華恋) Yoshida Keiko (吉田慶子)* Yoshida Mariko (吉田 真里子) Yoshida Mikaha (吉田美花葉) Yoshida Rinne (吉田凜音) Yoshida Shigemi (吉田 重美)* Yoshida Soyoka (吉田 爽葉香) Yoshida Yu (吉田ユウ) Yoshihashi Arisa (吉橋亜理砂) Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) Yoshii Kanae (吉井香奈恵) Yoshii Miyu (吉井美優) Yoshikawa Aoi (吉川葵) Yoshikawa Mae (吉川茉絵) Yoshikawa Mayu (吉川茉優) Yoshikawa Nanase (吉川七瀬) Yoshikawa Sunao (吉河 順央) Yoshiki Haruka (吉木悠佳) yoshiki*lisa* Yoshiki Risa (吉木りさ) Yoshimoto Honoka (吉本 ほのか) Yoshimoto Miyoko (芳本美代子) Yoshimoto Miyu (吉本実憂) Yoshimori Yuna (芳森由奈) Yoshinaka Aoi (吉仲葵) Yoshino Mika (吉野 美佳) Yoshino Miyu (吉野未優) Yoshioka Eriko (吉岡恵理子) Yoshioka Mirei (吉岡美玲) Yoshioka Saki (吉岡沙葵) - AKB48 - Yoshioka Saki (吉岡沙紀) - The iDOLM@STER - Yoshiwara Mai (吉原 麻衣)* Yoshizaki Aya (吉崎 綾) Yoshizawa Akie (吉沢 秋絵 / 吉沢 秋絵) Yoshizawa Akiho (吉沢 明歩) Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) Yoshizawa Sayaka (吉澤紗耶香)* Yoshizumi Erica (吉住 絵里加) Youko (ヨウコ) Younapi (ようなぴ) YUA (侑杏) Yuffie (ゆふぃ)* Yuhi (佑妃) Yui (ゆい)* Yui Ga Dokuson (ユイ・ガ・ドクソン) Yuieru (ユイエル)* Yuikawa Shinomi (結川しのみ) Yuiki Mizuki (結木美月) YUIMETAL * yuimin* * Yuiri (ゆいり)* Yu-ka - Mary Angel - YUKA * - Checkicco - Yuka * - Solist - Yuka (ゆうか)* - Prism☆Mates - Yukafin Doll (ユカフィン・ドール) Yukako Love Deluxe (ユカコラブデラックス) Yukarino Reimi (紫乃れいみ)* Yuki (ユキ)* Yuki Callenreese (ユウキ・カーレンリース) Yukimori Ringo (雪森りんご) Yukimura Rika (雪村りか)* Yukino (ゆきの) Yukino Noel (雪野 のえる) Yuko (ユウコ) * Yumemi Nemu (夢眠ねむ) - Dempagumi.inc - Yumemi Nemu (夢眠ネム) - VOCALOID - Yumeno Mana (夢野まな) Yumeno Yua (ユメノユア) Yumesaki Shirubi (夢咲しるび) Yumi (ゆみ)* - AV Idol - yumi - lyrical school - Yumihara Nanami (弓原七海)* Yumoto Ami (湯本亜美) Yuna (ゆな)* - STAR☆ANIS - Yuna (ユウナ)* - Osaka★Syunkasyuto - Yuniko (ゆにこ)* Yunoki Moemi (柚木萌実) Yura (結良 / ゆら) Yurano Yuno (由良乃ゆの) Yuria (ゆりあ)* YURICA * Yurika (由利香) * - Solist - Yurika * - Gravure Idol - YURINO * Yutoku Ayumi (湯徳歩美) Yuuki China (有希ちな) Yuuki Maomi (優木まおみ) Yuuki Michel (結城ミシェル) Yuuyu (ゆうゆ)* Yuzuki (柚姫 / ゆずき) Yuzuki Maia (弓月まいあ)* Yuzuki Nana (柚木 奈々) Z Zan Kisaragi (ザン・黄更城)* Zeng Deping (曾德萍)* Zhang Wenyu (张文瑜)* Zhao Guo Rong (趙國蓉)* Zhao Yue (赵粤) Zhong An Qi (鍾安琪)*